Les lettres d'amour de Severus Snape
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. Un jour, Severus Snape découvre sur son bureau, une petite enveloppe rose pâle au parfum envoûtant. Erreur? Plaisanterie?... Ou admirateur secret ? Slash SSHP.
1. Une lettre inattendue

Les lettres d'amour de Severus Snape 

****

Je sais, je sais, j'ai déjà 5 autres fics en cours mais je viens juste de terminer l'une d'elle qui est 'Harry Potter à la recherche de la laitue perdue' donc je peux me permettre d'en écrire une nouvelle. ^^ Surtout que je ne suis pas obligée d'updater tous les deux jours, comme je l'ai parfois fait pour ma fic Anglaise. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

****

**Disclaimer**** : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour écrire cette potterfiction. Je suis juste une pauvre jeune femme de 24 ans qui est complètement fan des magnifiques romans de J. K. Rowling et qui adore écrire des slashs d'où celui-ci.**

**Warning**** : Slash SSHP avec des scènes chaudes (comme à mon habitude) donc je vais sûrement devoir me servir d'Adultfanfiction.net pour pouvoir toutes les mettre sans me faire bannir de ce site-ci. Spoilers de l'Ordre du Phénix.**

**A/N**** : J'utilise les noms originaux des personnages des livres d'Harry Potter (sauf pour certains) donc : **

Severus Snape pour Severus Rogue,

Draco Malfoy pour Drago Malefoy.

Pour l'instant, je n'en vois pas d'autres mais si j'écris le nom d'un protagoniste en Anglais, je mettrais sa traduction en Français pour que personne ne soit perdu.

**Sommaire**** : Un jour,**** Severus Snape, maître des potions à Poudlard et professeur honni, aimant terroriser ses élèves, découvre sur son bureau, une petite enveloppe rose pale au parfum envoûtant. Tout d'abord, il croit à une erreur ou à une mauvaise plaisanterie mais il doit bientôt se rendre à l'évidence …il a vraiment un admirateur secret qui lui envoie des lettres d'amour.**

*******************************************************************************

Les lettres d'amour de Severus Snape 

**Chapitre 1 : Une lettre inattendue**

Furieux et harassé, le professeur Severus Snape marchait à pas rapides dans les couloirs sombres des cachots qui le mèneraient à ses quartiers.

'Quels ignobles et prétentieux imbéciles !' fulmina-t-il intérieurement. 

Il venait de donner son dernier cours de la journée où les deuxième année de Poufsouffles n'avaient rien eu d'autre à faire que de faire exploser un chaudron. Severus avait reçu de la potion sur sa robe qui était maintenant d'une couleur jaunâtre par endroit. Il savait qu'il aurait dû tous les massacrer mais au lieu de ce plaisir qui aurait mis le directeur dans une situation embarrassante, il leur avait donner 7 rouleaux de parchemins à écrire sur les propriétés du champignon noir de Mongolie et pourquoi il ne fallait surtout pas le mélanger à la poudre de cristal doré et l'essence d'orties blanches. Ils avaient aussi reçus une semaine de retenue avec Rusard et interdiction de manger pendant un mois… Severus ricana. Il l'aurait bien voulu.

« Aconit » dit-il lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte de chêne massif qui renfermait l'entrée de ses quartiers. 

Il entra prestement, se dirigea vers la salle de bain reluisante et déboutonna sa robe. 

Il devait faire vite. Il était déjà presque 18 heures et il avait un rendez-vous avec Albus. Ensuite, viendrait le dîner et ce soir, il avait un cours d'Occlumancie à donner à son élève préféré.

Severus rentra gracieusement dans la cabine de douche et tourna le bouton d'eau chaude puis d'eau froide.

Il y aurait sûrement un meeting ce soir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait en puissance de jour en jour et recrutait ses nouveaux mangemorts de plus en plus jeune. Severus espérait qu'un jour, lors d'une de ces fameuses rencontres, il ne verrait pas briller sous son masque, les deux prunelles grises et froides du jeune héritier Malfoy, ni aucun autre de ses Serpentards… ou d'autres élèves de l'école.

Il fit couler du shampooing au creux de sa main puis commença à masser son cuir chevelu, faisant mousser le liquide parfumé. Ses cheveux étaient gras. Il n'aimait pas que ses mèches soient ainsi mais il était obligé de s'enduire chaque matin d'une potion huileuse pour protéger ses cheveux des vapeurs agressives de sa potion anti-histaminique qu'il devait préparer quotidiennement. Il était allergique au soleil depuis l'âge de trois ans.

L'eau chaude détendait ses muscles et l'odeur qui se dégageait de son gel douche composé d'essence de jasmin l'apaisait tout en le revigorant. 

Severus n'utilisait pas de gant de toilette. Il aimait sentir la peau contre la peau. Ses mains douces et mousseuses erraient sur son corps, volubiles et légères nettoyant et relaxant. Il se sentait bien sous le jet puissant de l'eau chaude.

Severus aimait l'eau. Il trouvait cet élément sensuel et lorsque sa main s'égara entre ses cuisses fines mais musclées, il ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa chair sensible pour la soulager de sa tension douloureuse.

Une main agrippée à la barre métallique fixant le pommeau de douche, l'autre glissant sur son membre dur et gonflé, il gémit, rêvant, désirant que la main qui le brûlait soit celle de l'amant de ses vœux. Celle du jeune homme qui le regardait tous les jours avec ses yeux à la couleur magnifique, qui lui parlait avec animosité alors que Severus aurait voulu qu'il lui parle avec tendresse. Il aurait voulu que des mots d'amour s'écoulent d'entre ses lèvres pleines et voluptueuses que l'homme s'empêchait tous les jours d'embrasser. Des mots d'amour pour lui et rien que pour lui.  

Les doigts agiles de l'homme glissèrent de plus en plus vite sur sa virilité dressée et vibrante. Sans prévenir, une vague de plaisir se déversa dans son corps, le faisant s'arquer brutalement, envahissant chaque nerfs, chaque fibres de son être et sur les lèvres, le prénom d'un seul homme.

**********************************

Les cheveux secs mais huilés, vêtu une robe noire toute propre, Severus entra à l'intérieur de son bureau où il devait commencer à noter les copies que lui avaient rendus les sixième année, la veille. Le professeur regarda sa montre. Il était 19h40. Potter devait arriver dans vingt minutes donc il consacrerait ce temps là à la correction de ses copies.

Severus s'installa à son bureau et rassemblait les parchemins à corriger lorsqu'il aperçu une petite enveloppe d'un rose très pale sur le coin droit du meuble. Etonné, il prit la lettre et alors qu'il l'approchait de lui, son nez capta des effluves envoûtantes. 

Les yeux ronds, l'homme porta le papier à ses narines et respira.

Oui. Oui, c'était bien de là que venait ce parfum de fleurs sauvages avec le note sucrée d'une touche de miel. Une odeur très agréable et captivante. 

Severus continua de regarder la lettre, perplexe et désarçonné, pendant quelques minutes encore, se posant mille questions différentes. Etait-ce vraiment pour lui ? Mais si cela ne lui était pas destiné, que faisait cette lettre dans son bureau ? On aurait dit une lettre – une lettre d'_admirateur_ et il n'était pas Lockhart ! Ce n'était pas la Saint Valentin ni le 1er avril ! Et pourquoi quelqu'un lui aurait-il envoyé une lettre comme celle-ci ? Ses regards noirs étaient connus de toute l'école, sûrement inscrits dans les annales de Poudlard ! Etait-ce une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Quelqu'un essayait-il de se moquer de lui ?

Severus plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne deviennent qu'une fine fente sombre et se décida à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il en extirpa son contenu et commença à lire les lignes tracées d'une écriture fine, légèrement oblique qui lui était totalement inconnue.

_Mon Severus,_

_Je pense que tu excuseras cette familiarité mais dans mes pensées et dans mon cœur, tu es mien._

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point déposer cette lettre dans ton bureau a été pour moi difficile. Depuis longtemps déjà, la tentation de le faire me tenaillait sans relâche mais je dois bien avouer que, pour ces fois-là, le courage m'avait fait défaut. _

_Ne prends pas cette lettre comme une erreur ou une plaisanterie car ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre mais l'ouverture de mon cœur et de mon âme devant toi, te livrant mes vrais sentiments._

_Il ne tient qu'à toi pour que je te livre mon corps, comme je désire tant le faire._

_Je rêve de toi tous les jours et toutes les nuits, espérant chaque seconde que mes sentiments soient réciproques, espérant chaque seconde que mes rêves deviennent réalité._

_Je te regarde donner tes cours, fulminer et je dois bien le dire, malmener la dignité de tes élèves mais je vois aussi tes mains expertes prendre les ingrédients avec douceur, tes doigts déverser les liquides dans les chaudrons avec tendresse ou encore lorsqu'elle remuent les potions presque amoureusement et là, et là mon Severus, je rêve alors de tes mains sur mon corps, de ce qu'elles pourraient faire, là où elles pourraient s'égarer. _

_J'entends ta voix froide claquer comme la lanière sèche d'un fouet, coupante comme un rasoir et aussi douce qu'un murmure. Cette voix sexy qui me fait presque jouir dans mes sous-vêtements. J'aimerais t'entendre gémir mon nom en pleine extase, t'entendre m'implorer de te posséder, de te donner du plaisir. J'en tremble de désir. _

_Mon cœur s'emballe comme un cheval sauvage lorsque tes yeux croisent enfin les miens. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de les détourner pour ne pas te révéler l'étendu de mon désir pour toi._

_Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'avoir enfin tout à moi. Je veux boire à la coupe de tes lèvres jusqu'à la lie. Je veux être auprès de toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et que nous vivions selon le Carpe Diem ad vitam Eternam._

_Je veux tout te donner et tout te prendre._

_Je t'aime mon amour et je suis à toi pour toujours._

_Ton amour secret._

_PS : Ne jètes pas cette preuve d'amour, mon cœur en serait briser. Crois en ma loyauté et en la vérité que je t'offre. Je t'enverrais bientôt une autre lettre pour que tu vois que je pense toujours à toi. Je t'aime._

Severus se demandait qui avait bien pu lui écrire ses mots. C'était obligatoirement une personne avec des dons magiques car, il en était certain, l'écriture avec été falsifiée à l'aide d'une baguette et ensuite, parce que la personne s'était introduite dans son bureau où seul un sorcier ou une sorcière pouvait briser le charme qui le maintenait fermé. Il soupira de soulagement à l'idée qu'étant cracmol, ce ne pouvait pas être Rusard.

Il soupira de nouveau en se disant que jamais Hagrid n'utiliserait ces mots-là.

Mais qui ? Un ou une collègue ? Un ou une élève ? Le directeur ?

Severus frissonna. Non ! Pas Albus. Bouhhh. 

Severus relut quelques passages «_ pour cette fois-ci, le courage m'avait fait défaut ». Un Gryffondor ? Un brusque espoir gonfla le cœur de l'homme. __Mon Gryffondor ?_

Severus se força à respirer calmement et à repousser l'idée qu'_il_ puisse l'aimer. Il poursuivit sa lecture.

« _Je te regarde donner tes cours ». _Cette phrase correspondait plus à un étudiant ou Albus parce que… Il frissonna de nouveau. Non, pas Albus !  

« …_fait presque jouir dans mes sous-vêtements_ ». Un homme ? Cela pouvait aussi être une femme mais tel que la phrase était tournée, ça ressemblait beaucoup plus à un homme. Severus jubila.

« _je ne peux m'empêcher de les détourner_ ». Il détourne ses yeux. Je devrait regarder tous les hommes de Poudlard un à un et on verrait qui est cet expéditeur. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et soupira. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, beaucoup de monde détournait les yeux lorsqu'il les foudroyait de son regard noir.

« _Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir_ ». Un Serpentard ? Severus savait que ceux qui appartenaient à sa Maison étaient toujours déterminés et savaient manœuvrer pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient et là, son… _admirateur… le voulait lui ! Severus ! Posant la lettre, l'homme se tendit légèrement sur son siège sentant son entrejambe picoter et s'échauffer. Il prit quelques grandes inspirations puis reprit le papier et continua son analyse._

« _Carpe Diem ad vitam Eternam ». Il site les expressions latines, ce qui n'est pas courant hors lancer de sorts. Un Serdaigle ? Severus secoua la tête, perdu et ne voulant qu'un homme qui ne faisait pas partie de cette Maison-là._

« _Crois en ma loyauté_ ». Un Poufsouffle ? Severus n'aimait pas cette idée non plus. Non, il préférait que ce soit un Gryffondor.

Le cœur battant, Severus replia la lettre et la jeta à la poubelle.

Il se leva, tourna en rond pendant cinq minutes et se précipita vers son bureau, agrippa le panier violemment et arracha la lettre à la corbeille qu'il replaça dans son enveloppe parfumée.

Honteux de ne pouvoir se résoudre à jeter ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une cruelle plaisanterie, Severus ouvrit brusquement un des tiroirs du meuble de son bureau, fourra la lettre dedans et referma le tiroir en le claquant.

Il recula brutalement, essayant de se mettre le plus loin possible du meuble incriminé et frappa le mur avec le plat de sa main. Il ne pouvait retirer de son esprit et de son cœur l'espoir d'une seconde lettre. Il se dégoûtait. 

Il posa son front brûlant contre la pierre glacée du mur et ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler sa respiration haletante.

A la porte, quelqu'un frappa.

Severus se redressa d'un coup, ouvrant les yeux. Il regarda sa montre. 20h.

Potter.

Se maintenant dans une position digne, Severus siffla, « Entrez Potter ».

La porte s'ouvrit. Harry entra pour son cours d'Occlumancie. Severus le regardait. Harry détourna les yeux.


	2. Un souvenir très spécial

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et vos messages d'encouragements. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir à tous vous répondre individuellement mais vraiment merci pour vos compliments. Ca me fait très, très plaisir. J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël et je vous souhaite une bonne année 2004, un ch'tit peu en avance. 

Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court mais je devais l'inclure comme ça et je vous garantie que le prochain sera plus long. Bisous à tous.

**Magnolia : **Je ne vois pas Harry comme un gamin immature donc je ne le rend jamais ainsi. Je suis heureuse que tu lises ma fic et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également.

**Izzie : **Moi aussi, j'aime les scènes d'amour physique. Chez moi, la plupart du temps, il y a de l'amour et pas que du sexe. J'aime aussi qu'il y ait une histoire autour. Pour la réponse à ta question et bien je t'avouerais que je n'en ai pas vraiment. ^^ Je pensais que l'on pouvait mettre des fics en Français là-bas mais j'ai cherché aussi et je n'en ai pas trouvé. Ta question m'a confirmé qu'il ne devait pas y en avoir. Je posterais donc tous mes chapitres sur ffic.net. On verra bien.

**Cachou : **La lettre n'est pas d'un rose vif ou dit « Barbie » mais d'un rose très pâle, limite blanc.

**Arcadiane : **Mici. C'est normal que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination pour ce pairing, c'est mon préféré. ^^ Et j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées mais je ne vais pas commencé 50 fics, ça me ferait trop. ^^

**Origine : **Je t'encourage vivement à en écrire une (HP/SS) parce que c'est vrai qu'en Français il n'y en a pas beaucoup et que j'adore en lire. ^^

**Caroline Black : **Mais… euh… je l'ai dit que c'était une fic avec des spoilers. C'est écrit dans le sommaire sur la page fanfic et dans le Warning du premier chapitre. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu plus le dire. ^^ Bisous.

Petites indications : Dolores Umbridge = Dolores Ombrage. Chapitre 2 : Un souvenir très spécial 

La respiration légèrement haletante, Severus avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il fixait avec une lueur presque désespérée le jeune homme qui ne le regardait pas. Aussi discrètement que possible, l'homme prit de grandes inspirations puis s'étrangla légèrement lorsqu'il vit son élève lancer un regard furtif vers son bureau. 

'Que voulait-il y trouver ?' se demanda Severus, le cœur serré. 'Une petite enveloppe de papier rose pale ? Ou son absence ?'

Les mains moites et tremblantes, le maître des potions essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer.

'Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire' se disait-il.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se ressaisisse, il avait un cours à donner. Il ferma brièvement les yeux mais pas assez vite pour ne pas avoir intercepté un nouveau regard furtif, cette fois, dirigé vers la poubelle lui semblait-il. Oh Merlin.

Severus se força à desserrer les poings et à reprendre une respiration normale pour ne pas révéler la tempête qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui-même. Priant pour qu'il ait retrouvé son ton habituel et sachant qu'il ne pouvait faire durer le silence plus longtemps, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Sortez votre baguette Potter, » ordonna Snape froidement. « J'espère que vous vous êtes entraîné tous les soirs avant de vous endormir. »

Il avait réussit. Il avait réussit. Potter ne se douterait de rien.

« Oui professeur » répondit le jeune homme de 17 ans.

Depuis septembre, Harry avait énormément progressé dans ses extra-leçons d'Occlumancie. L'année précédente, il avait dû également apprendre à fermer son esprit à la pénétration extérieure mais il avait eu tellement d'autres cours supplémentaires - choisis par Albus Dumbledore, en vue de sa propre défense ainsi que de la disparition définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres - qu'il n'avait pas pu totalement maîtriser l'Occlumancie à la fin de sa sixième année. Il fallait donc qu'il poursuivre ses cours cette année encore.

« Comme d'habitude, faites le vide dans votre esprit, disciplinez-le. A trois. Un, deux, trois, légilimens. »

_Un basilic fonçait droit sur lui, les crochets venimeux menaçants et bien visibles… Des centaines de détraqueurs glissaient tout autour de lui…_ Harry essaya de repousser ce visiteur qui espionnait ses souvenirs. Souvenirs qui devenaient de plus en plus flous, comme s'ils s'effaçaient de son champ de vision et Snape se faisait de plus en plus réel devant ses yeux, plus palpable. 

Ses yeux noirs… Harry pouvaient les voir maintenant et il tourna la tête. Sans le lien visuel, la pénétration déjà bien repoussée, se brisa brusquement mais Harry savait que ce n'était que par chance. En voyant ces yeux sur lui, il avait été troublé et avait commencé à sentir une puissante vague d'émotion l'envahir. Or, il devait faire abstraction de tout sentiment et de toute pensée. Faire le vide dans son esprit et repousser l'envahisseur sans avoir besoin de couper le contact visuel. Une fois de plus, il avait échoué.

« Vous avez réussit à me repousser Potter mais vous ne savez pas encore faire le vide total de toute pensée ou émotion. Il faut vous concentrer sur un unique but : me repousser de votre esprit. Est-ce bien clair Potter ? »

« Oui professeur » 

« A trois Potter. Un, deux, trois, légilimens. »

Il était dans le lac lors de la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers… Il était en retenue avec Dolores Umbridge, les mains couvertes de coupures et de sang… Allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, il… NON !

Haletant, Harry repoussa violemment Snape de son esprit. Harry savait que ce souvenir datait de la veille et surtout ce qu'il avait fait, seul, dans son lit.

Severus recula de plusieurs pas et heurta le mur avec force. Harry fit un pas en avant, le regard inquiet.

« Je vais bien Potter » dit froidement son maître des potions, une main levée vers son élève pour lui indiquer de ne pas s'approcher.

S'il venait plus près, Severus était perdu. C'était déjà assez difficile de l'avoir, seul, dans la même pièce que lui, sentir le faible parfum de sa peau, de le regarder, de vouloir lui ôter cette robe. Severus grogna.

« Etes-vous sûr professeur ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

« Je viens de vous le dire Potter. Maintenant, reprenons. Un, deux, trois, légilimens.»

« Protego »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se tenait au milieu d'une salle obscure, le bras gauche nu jusqu'au coude, révélant une marque qu'il venait de se faire graver par le feu. Voldemort était derrière lui, jubilant… Le professeur Snape était assis à son bureau, lisant un journal où la photo d'Harry s'étalait en première page. Le visage de l'homme était rouge, sa respiration haletante. Il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que sa main commence à glisser en-dessous du meuble en bois…

« NON ! » entendit Harry. Les souvenirs vacillèrent quelque peu, la silhouette de Snape redevint plus perceptible mais un autre souvenir s'imposa à l'esprit du jeune Gryffondor.

… Severus tenait une petite enveloppe rose pale et une lettre dépliée dans ses mains tremblantes et était en train de la lire…

« CA SUFFIT ! »

A son tour, Harry fut projeté contre le mur et regarda son professeur dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes puis Harry, une fois de plus, le détourna. Sa respiration était difficile.

« Encore une fois Potter, le charme du bouclier a été efficace » dit Severus d'un ton ferme. « Nous allons retenter une dernière fois et vous pourrez rejoindre votre dortoir. A trois Potter. Un, deux, trois, légilimens.»

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, Harry se mordait la lèvre de plaisir tandis que ses doigts taquinaient ses mamelons durcis de désir. Il bascula sa tête contre l'oreiller et laissa sa main glisser sur son torse, sur la ligne parfaite et musclée de son abdomen jusqu'à son nombril puis plus bas. Sa paume brûlante entoura son membre tendu à l'extrême et commença à le parcourir dans un rythme lent. Ses hanches ondulaient sous la caresse et le bout de son sexe était déjà humide de son essence… 

« STOP ! » hurla Harry en fermant son esprit à tout autre que lui.

Ecarlate, Harry fixait le sol en s'insultant de tous les noms. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son premier souvenir soit celui de la veille. Généralement, les premières images dataient de son enfance et allaient dans l'ordre chronologique croissant. Ses joues le brûlaient et il s'en voulait terriblement. Devant le souvenir de masturbation, il avait cédé à la panique et n'avait pas réussit à se concentrer assez pour repousser son professeur à temps.

Son professeur…

Mon dieu, que devait-il penser ?

Très lentement, Harry leva les yeux vers son maître des potions et découvrit qu'il avait les joues cramoisies, les yeux brillant d'une lueur intense et qu'il respirait bruyamment.

« POTTER ! SORTEZ D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla Snape.

Sans demander son reste, Harry prit rapidement ses affaires et se rua vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à toute volée et referma tout aussi vite. Harry avait envie de hurler. Snape était visiblement en colère. Et quelle humiliation il avait subit ! 

Contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, Severus n'était pas du tout en colère. Comme il l'avait fait trente minutes plus tôt, il posa son front brûlant sur la pierre froide du mur de pierre et respira profondément plusieurs fois d'affilées, tentant de réguler le rythme désordonné de son cœur. 

Il venait de voir… Potter… se donner du plaisir. Devant cette vision, il avait cru devenir fou. L'insupportable morveux avait un corps à damner un saint. Sans aucun doute, le Quidditch lui avait été profitable. Et son sexe gonflé, érigé et demandant sa libération… magnifique. Severus gémit. Il voulait caresser ce sexe, le goûter, le sentir vibrer profondément en lui.

Inconsciemment, Severus mouvait ses hanches contre la pierre glacée, frottant sa douloureuse érection en un rythme soutenu.

Il avait vu _sa_ main caresser son corps, errer sur les endroits sensibles, effleurer cette peau qui avait l'air si douce… si douce…

Dans un dernier spasme, Severus sentit l'extase l'envahir toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Harry l'avait complètement ensorcelé. Severus était damné.

***********************************

Cinq jours s'étaient passés depuis 'l'incident' lors du cours d'Occlumancie et Severus essayait d'éviter le plus souvent qu'il pouvait un certain Gryffondor. Il n'allait que très rarement aux repas pendant les heures d'affluence, ne sortait de son bureau que s'il en était obligé et n'avait pas eu, depuis, de cours avec Potter. 

Severus savait bien que son attitude était ridicule et qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse face à son étudiant mais il avait peur de n'être pas capable de rester aussi froid, devant lui, qu'à l'accoutumé, or, il devait l'être.

Il soupira et ferma la porte de ses quartiers. Ce soir marquait la fin de la semaine et le début du week-end, il avait deux jours pour se reprendre.

Il se pencha pour enlever ses chaussures lorsque quelque chose accrocha son regard. 

Il s'agissait d'une petite enveloppe d'un rose très pâle qui avait été glissée en dessous de sa porte et qui n'attendait que lui pour être lu.

Severus fixait le petit morceau de papier, comme hypnotisé. Il devait la mettre à la poubelle de suite, sans la lire. Il ne _fallait _pas qu'il la lise. Quelqu'un essayait de lui faire une mauvaise blague. Personne ne pouvait _réellement_ s'intéresser à lui.

Il prit vivement l'enveloppe et se précipita, la lettre à bout de bras, vers le feu dans la cheminée qui crépitait déjà.

'Jètes-là Severus, jètes-la,' se disait-il. 'Brûles-là. Mets-la au feu.'

Une minute passa où l'homme bataillait durement avec lui-même.

Avec un cri de rage, il déchira l'enveloppe et en extirpa la lettre.


	3. La seconde lettre

Mici, mici, mici à tous et gros poutouxes. Zoyeuse année aussi.^^ 

Je vous préviens que ce chapitre ne contient pas d'humour. Je l'ai axé sur la tristesse parce que je pense que Severus la vit au quotidien et parfois plus encore que d'autres jours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pour tous ceux qui disent que je suis sadique, je dis « OUI ! » et cruelle, c'est mon deuxième prénom. Lol.^^

**Iani Ancilla : **Merci pour ta review. Comme je te l'ai dit sur mon autre message, je trouve que ton Français est très bon. Tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'erreurs et je sais que c'est pas facile de parler ou d'écrire dans une langue étrangère. J'aime bien mettre beaucoup de sentiments dans mes fics, de la joie à la tristesse, de la haine à l'amour, etc… Je trouve que c'est plus beau et réaliste.

**Miya Black : **Merci, je suis flattée et espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre même s'il est plus sombre que les autres.

**Gaeriel Jedusor : **Ca peut paraître reposant quoique inconfortable d'être assis sur un balai mais imagine-toi dessus sans le soutien du sol sous tes pieds. Tu dois tenir en équilibre quelque soit la position ou l'angle de vol du balai + la vitesse qui peut être très rapide. Tu es obligé de te tenir droit ou penché mais toujours en équilibre (parfois précaire) donc tu te raidis obligatoirement et fais travailler tous tes muscles, aussi bien ceux des cuisses, que les fessiers (héhé) et le torse, dos, etc… C'est très physique quand tu y penses.

**Rirynn : **Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente de voir que vous appréciez. C'est très important pour un auteur et très, très encourageant.

**Arcadiane : **Vi, t'es mal placée pour me dire ça. Lol. Je suis complètement frustrée par ta fic. C'est po humain de faire ça. Re-lol. ^^ Bisous Arca.

**Flore : **Pour 'Extrême Séduction', ça va vite vu que Harry fait baver Severus comme il est pas permis donc pour cette fic, je veux aller plus lentement entre eux. Je veux qu'il y ait une réelle tension. Je ne sais donc pas combien de chapitres elle fera mais je sais que je ne tiens jamais ne nombre que je me dis donc je ne le sais jamais. Pour une de mes fics 'HP à larecherche de la laitue perdue', j'avais dit chapitre unique et là, je viens de la finir avec 10 chapitres. Donc tu vois. ^^

**Caroline Black : **Po grave pour le spoiler. Je sais bien que tu ne l'avais pas vu, et que c'était une bonne intention. Et vi, Sevy est senible au plaisir. Sous ses dehors froid, il est plutôt volcanique. Héhé. ^^

Magnolia : Merci. Vi, Sev est maso et sadique aussi. ^^ Pauvre Sevy, dans ce chapitre, il est plutôt malheureux mais je mets cela dans un but précis. Donc il est nécessaire qu'il passe par là. Chapitre 3 : La seconde lettre 

Severus avait ouvert l'enveloppe avec violence et en avait arraché vivement son contenu. Et maintenant, la lettre pliée en quatre à la main, il ne bougeait plus. La respiration difficile, il fixait le papier avec un regard à la fois apeuré et rempli d'espoir et d'excitation.

Il s'en voulait pour ses réactions. Sa raison lui criait de jeter la lettre au feu et de ne plus y penser mais quelque chose de plus fort que sa volonté l'en empêchait et c'est cette force qui le poussa à déplier la lettre et à la lire. 

_Mon Severus,_

_As-tu attendu cette lettre avec autant d'impatience que je n'en ai eu à l'écrire ? J'espère sincèrement que la réponse est oui car il a fallu que je fasse un énorme effort pour ne pas casser ma plume tant la précipitation me faisait frémir._

_J'espère également que cette deuxième lettre sera la preuve, pour toi, qu'il ne s'agit vraiment pas d'une plaisanterie cruelle mais qu'elle témoigne bien de mon amour à ton égard. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais me déclarer devant toi… mais je pense qu'il te faut plus de temps. Plus de temps pour accepter l'idée que quelqu'un est sincère envers toi, que quelqu'un t'aime pour celui que tu es. Je connais ton passé et je connais ton présent – un présent que je voudrais partager avec toi pour former notre avenir._

_Je pense tous les jours à toi et te savoir si proche et en même temps si loin me rends presque fou. Je voudrais sentir tes bras s'enrouler autour de moi, la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien, tes cheveux caresser mon visage, entendre ta voix me murmurer de douces paroles à l'oreille, ton cœur battre à l'unisson du mien. _

_Ton être me hante. J'ai toujours ton image à l'esprit, ton nom aux bords des lèvres qu'il ne peut franchir. Je le goûte tous les jours davantage. C'est tout ce que j'ai de toi.  Tu me manques alors que tu ne m'as jamais appartenu. Tout ce que je puis faire est de déposer sur le papier ce qui est graver dans mon cœur._

_Incapable de rester trop longtemps sans t'écrire, je suis prisonnier de toi mon amour, simplement mes chaînes sont invisibles mais pourtant indestructibles. La tentation de te crier encore et toujours 'Je t'aime' toutes les secondes est trop forte pour que je me restreigne dans mon courrier. Je t'aime. J'ai déjà eu peine à attendre cinq longues journées avant de te le dire une nouvelle fois mon Severus. Je t'aime._

_Promet-moi d'être un jour mien. Même si cette promesse est vaine, je sais que tu y auras pensé – rien qu'avec ces paroles pour te le demander. Garde-moi dans ton cœur._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton amour secret._

Severus haletait encore, ses mains tremblaient et sa vision était flou. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche et se força à respirer profondément en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son cœur. De sa manche, il essuya son front moite et inspira une grande bouffée d'air puis expira aussi calmement qu'il put.

C'était Potter. Il en était sûr… Au Merlin, faite que ce soit Potter !

Comme pour la première lettre, Severus décortiqua tout ce qui pouvait constituer un indice sur son expéditeur.

Il passa en revue les premiers mots mais ne trouva rien.

_« Je connais ton passé et je connais ton présent »._ A ces mots, son cœur avait bondit une nouvelle fois mais il ralentit l'allure lorsqu'il réalisa que, maintenant, beaucoup de monde connaissait son passé de mangemort et la personne qui… _l'aimait_ faisait partie de Poudlard donc connaissait également son présent. Il soupira, déçu mais poursuivit l'analyse.

Il déchanta bien vite pourtant, en parcourant la lettre une nouvelle fois. Rien ne pouvait trahir quoique ce soit. Il soupira encore.

« Qui es-tu ? » murmura-t-il dans le silence glacé de ses appartements.

Il reposa sa tête sur le haut dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux. 

_'Je t'aime'_. Ces trois petits mots étaient cités à quatre reprises.

Il avait aussi écrit '_Quelqu'un t'aime pour celui que tu es' _et '_je suis prisonnier de toi mon amour'_. Ces autres mots lui étaient presque intolérables tellement il les voulait… et se dégoûtait profondément pour cela.

Il voulait savoir. Ardemment. 

Il voulait savoir s'il y avait un espoir.

Et il s'en écœurait d'autant plus.

_'Je t'aime'_.

« Harry » murmura Severus, la lettre toujours à la main, avant de s'endormir, les joues humides de larmes qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir versées.

**********************************

Une main chaude se promenait sur son torse nu et il pouvait sentir la chaleur du feu se répercuter sur son corps. Il gémit lorsqu'une bouche vint goûter son tendre mamelon.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il en un long gémissement. « Harry. »

La bouche quitta sa chair rose désormais tendue pour aller capturer les lèvres de Severus qui n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Leurs lèvres s'ajustèrent, se caressèrent tandis que la langue de Severus quémandait celle de son amant. Son appel ne dura pas plus longtemps et ils s'explorèrent mutuellement, goûtant aux délices qui leur étaient offerts.

Severus était merveilleusement bien. Il avait chaud, se sentait désiré et son amant répondait à ses attentes avec anticipation et passion brûlante.  

« Harry » gémit-il.

Il entendit une voix familière lui chuchoter à l'oreille, _'Je t'aime'. Et il sourit._

Il tendit son cou tendrement au jeune homme qui le dévorait de baisers et de caresses.

« Oh, Harry… Mmmmm. »

Son amant savourait la peau salée du creux de son épaule. Severus gémit encore, plus lourdement avant d'être étouffé par un autre baiser passionné auquel il répondit sauvagement.

Les mains d'Harry erraient sur son corps nu, parcourant la douceur de cette peau nacrée, éveillant ses sens au plaisir. Severus pouvait sentir le sang battre dans tout son corps et durcir un peu plus sa virilité. 

« Harry, Harry, je t'en prie. »

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de supplier son amant de le prendre, de mettre fin à cette délicieuse torture. 

« Je t'en prie, je t'en prie. »

Severus n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait son membre vibré de plus en plus fort et savait qu'il ne pourrait durer très longtemps. Il avait tellement envie du jeune homme. Depuis si longtemps.

_'Je t'aime'_.

Les doigts de son amant effleurèrent le bout humide de son sexe et il cria.

« Mon Harry, » murmura-t-il comme il se laissait porter par l'extase qui le submergeait.

Severus se réveilla dans son fauteuil, moite et haletant. Seul.

Il était 3 heures du matin et le feu dans le foyer de la cheminée s'était éteint depuis bien longtemps déjà. L'air était glacial. 

Severus avait froid. Si froid. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, plus désespéré que jamais.

_'Je t'aime'_.


	4. Dans les cachots

Coucou. Mici pour vos reviews. J'apprécie beaucoup. 

**Arlein de Lioncourt : **Merci. Pour l'instant, l'histoire suit son cours. Je ne veux pas me précipiter.

**Paradise1 : **L'effet d'une lettre surtout pour Sev. Je me suis toujours demandée comment il réagirait s'il en recevait une et je sais qu'il manque d'amour et doit être avide d'en recevoir, c'est aussi ce côté-là de lui que je tiens à mettre en avant.

**Miya Black : **Merci pour ton compliment.

**Iani Ancilla : **Pauvre Sevy, tu l'as tué dans une de tes fics !!! Ben c'est vrai que je suis moins cruelle que toi. Lol. Je préfère le faire pleurer. ^^

**Clau : **J'aurais bien voulu que tu me dises ce qui t'avait fait tant plaisir dans mon chapitre précédent et j'espère que tu vas aimer celui-là également.

**Arcadiane : **Bé vi, j'ai fait pleuré Sevy mais il est tellement seul que la perspective de ne plus l'être ou de lui faire remarquer à quel point il l'est, ne peut que l'attrister. Mais, je vais bientôt lui rendre le sourire, t'inquiètes pas.

**Snape : **Ta review m'a beaucoup touché. J'espère que ma fic ne va pas te faire remémorer de mauvais souvenirs. Moi aussi j'adore Severus et le fait qu'il soit mal aimé est aussi une des choses qui me font l'aimer autant. J'aimerais qu'il ait un peu de bonheur lui aussi.

**Dega :** Oui, honte à toi ! ^^ Mais moi aussi parfois, il faut que je relise mes chapitres. J'ai trop de fics en cours. ^^

**Luwelin : **On me dit souvent que je suis cruelle donc il faut que je maintienne ma réputation. ^^ 

**Magnolia : **Mais Harry n'est pas méchant avec Sevy… Et qui sait, c'est peut-être pas lui qui écrit les lettres ! 

**Kaima1 :** Moi aussi. ^^

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

Petites indications : Les OWLs sont les diplômes passés en 5ème année et traduites en Français pas les BUSEs. Et les cours de DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) sont les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM). Chapitre 4 : Dans les cachots 

L'odeur. 

_Cette_ odeur. Elle embaumait toute la pièce. 

Severus se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Il frissonna quand un souffle de vent traître et glacial s'infiltra sous son peignoir.

Il venait de sortir de sa douche d'où il était resté plus longtemps que d'habitude pour essayer d'apaiser ses nerfs tout en se revigorant pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de cette journée d'hiver. Il portait encore les marques de sa mauvaise nuit mais elles s'atténueraient dans quelques heures… Contrairement aux marques invisibles qui étaient gravées en lui et qui le martyrisaient plus durement que tout les 'Endoloris' du monde. 

Dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain, il avait sentir l'odeur. Ce parfum entêtant qu'il ne connaissait que depuis récemment et qu'il n'oublierait pourtant jamais plus désormais.

Il regarda la petite lettre d'un rose pale qui était posé sur sa table de nuit et sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Qui es-tu ? » murmura-t-il pour la millième fois au moins.

_'Je t'aime'._

Severus gémit et cru se brûler lorsqu'il toucha l'enveloppe. Il la poussa vivement à l'intérieur de sa petite table de nuit et referma le tiroir avec brusquerie. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et gémit de nouveau. 

Il avait mal. Mais ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Etait-ce son orgueil qui se rappelait à lui en se moquant comme ces maudites lettres qui ne devaient être qu'une horrible plaisanterie ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il voulait tellement que ces sentiments soient réels qu'il en était presque malade ?

Severus était partagé entre son cœur et sa raison. Qui devait-il croire ? Sa raison ne l'avait presque jamais trahie, elle.

Si, dans un premier lieu, il avait rejoint Voldemort, c'était à cause de son cœur. Un cœur dont le passé l'avait meurtrit et ensuite, Severus s'en était durement repenti. Mais il était trop tard. Toujours trop tard.

Son enfance n'avait été qu'une succession de souffrances, de pleurs et de coups. Il avait vu sa mère se faire battre par son père pendant onze longues années. 

Lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard cependant, sa douleur ne s'était pas atténuée pour autant. Loin des yeux ne voulait pas dire loin du cœur pour lui et il savait que sans sa protection et son soutien, sa mère, en sang, pouvait rester des jours entiers recroquevillée sous un meuble, essayant de se faire toute petite ou attendant que son mari parte de la maison pour une de ses fréquentes virées qui pouvaient, avec un peu de chance, durée quelques mois. Pendant les grandes vacances, le jeune homme était toujours soulagé de la voir encore en vie et désespérait quand la rentrée approchait. 

Au collège, il lui écrivait des lettres, beaucoup de lettres mais elle ne répondait pas souvent. Aux dires de son père, le papier était trop cher pour le gaspiller en bavardage futile. Severus n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un hibou et empruntait ceux de l'école, les jalousant presque de pouvoir voir la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde. 

Il avait étudié avec acharnement pour être le meilleur, surpasser les autres y compris son père. Il avait appris la magie noire pour être le plus fort. De ce fait, il s'était forgé une réputation qui lui collait à la peau et ainsi, la solitude et l'amertume l'avaient toujours accompagnées, où qu'il aille.

Au fils du temps, les coups ne s'étaient plus vus sur sa peau, les blessures ne la lui déchiraient plus. Cependant, elles étaient toujours là. Intérieures. Et les maraudeurs se chargeaient aussi bien de les faire ressortir en en y ajoutant d'autres. 

Un jour, Black avait même voulu le tuer mais Severus ne s'en était jamais vraiment étonné. La mort et la violence avaient toujours fait partie de sa vie.

Ainsi, sept années à Poudlard lui avait appris deux choses essentielles :

1. Il était désormais plus puissant que son père.

2. Il ne laisserait pas sa mère une journée de plus en compagnie de sa brute de mari.

C'est pour cela qu'à sa sortie, enfin diplômé, il avait rejoint la demeure familiale pour emmener sa maman loin de l'homme qui finirait par la tuer.

Ce jour-là, son père était ivre et il insultait sa femme. Severus était arrivé lorsque le premier coup était tombé. Sa mère avait été envoyée contre la table de bois, la cassant nette sous la violence du choc. Severus, écumant de rage, avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointé sur son père. Cependant, celui-ci n'avait pas pris sa menace au sérieux et avait tenté de le battre lui aussi. Severus avait aisément esquivé les coups mais sa mère, affolée, avait voulu le protéger et s'était relevée pour s'interposer. Severus avait vu son père prendre sa baguette, la pointer également, mais cette fois-ci, dirigée vers le cœur de sa mère et Severus avait répliqué – vivement et définitivement.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Severus et il l'essuya prestement. Il n'aimait pas se remémorer ces douloureux souvenirs. Il avait tué son père et c'est cela qui avait plu à Voldemort. 

Sa mère était morte un mois après l'enterrement de son mari, dû à trop de coups répétés. 

Severus n'avait pas eu d'embêtements avec le ministère et la justice en disant que son père s'était tué lui-même dans un accès de folie éthylique.

Et plus tard, confus, tourmenté, jeune, bête et influençable, il s'était laissé marqué par le signe du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il devrait servir toute sa vie. Il avait pensé trouver une vraie famille, un soutien, un rôle dans la vie… un destin. Tout ce qu'il avait appris, il le connaissait déjà : mort et souffrance. C'est là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fait la plus belle erreur de toute sa vie.

Dans l'obscurité matinale des cachots, Severus s'habilla et quitta ses appartements pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il entendait ses pas retentirent dans le couloir, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. 

Aujourd'hui, il avait cours d'Occlumancie avec Harry.

*********************************

Toc, toc, toc.

8 h 00 précise. Severus sourit, satisfait. Il savait que la leçon avait lieu tôt, spécialement pour un samedi, mais il préférait qu'il en soit ainsi. 

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et siffla, « Entrez ».

La porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme dont les cheveux noirs étaient plus décoiffés que d'habitude, il ne portait pas de lunettes… '_Tiens, bizarre', se dit Severus… et ses yeux d'un profond vert émeraude brillaient étonnamment dans une pièce si sombre._

Severus avait tellement pensé à Harry qu'il en avait oublié les bûches qui ne flambaient plus à présent. Il alla donc attiser le feu pour que la lumière soit plus vive. Il aurait pu utiliser sa baguette pour faire cela mais il fallait absolument qu'il se mette dos au garçon pour ne pas lui révéler ses sentiments qui, à ce moment-là, le submergeaient. Il savait pourtant que son étudiant ne le regardait pas mais… 'Encore !' se dit Severus. 'Il ne me regarde pas… encore !'

L'homme sentit son cœur s'affoler un peu plus dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se remémorait les phrases de sa première lettre. '_Mon cœur s'emballe comme un cheval sauvage lorsque tes yeux croisent enfin les miens. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de les détourner pour ne pas te révéler l'étendu de mon désir pour toi.'_

Il avait honte. Honte de n'avoir pas pu résister à relire ces mots - aussi factices soient-ils. Honte de n'avoir pas pu s'empêcher de les apprendre. Et honte de vouloir qu'ils soient sincères.

'Est-ce toi Harry ?' demanda-t-il silencieusement au jeune homme. 'Mon amour'.

« Potter, j'espère que vous vous êtes entraîné durant ces quelques jours où nous n'avons pas eu de leçon. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Severus frissonna. Il aimait la voix d'Harry. Il aimait tout ce qui venait d'Harry. Et de l'entendre l'appeler froidement 'Monsieur' lui serrait le cœur.

Il se retourna, « Bon, nous… »

Severus s'interrompit. Etait-ce du désir qu'il avait vu dans les prunelles de son étudiant ? 

Harry l'avait regardé. Il l'avait regardé il en était sûr. Pendant qu'il était dos à lui, _il l'avait regardé_. Avec désir, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Severus reçut cette information comme une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. 

'Et il s'est détourné quand je me suis replacé face à lui' se dit l'homme, le cœur submergé d'espoir. 'C'est toi mon amour secret Harry, je sais que c'est toi.'

« Bon, » reprit-il avec une voix légèrement vacillante. « Hum… Nous allons commencer. Faites le vide dans votre esprit. Un, deux, trois. Legilimens. »

_Harry se tenait devant le troll des montagnes, envoyé par Quirrel pour faire diversion… Harry luttait avec acharnement pour ne pas s'évanouir devant l'épouvantard qui avait pris une forme de détraqueur au cours de son entraînement avec Lupin… _

Le jeune homme se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour repousser Snape de son esprit. L'exercice était difficile mais Harry savait que lorsque l'on voulait, l'on pouvait et il avait de la volonté à revendre. Il commença donc à expulser l'intrusion non désirée de sa tête et vit la silhouette de son professeur se dessiner de plus en plus nettement face à lui.

_… Harry était adossé contre un mur de pierre et regardait son maître des potions ranger sa salle après un cours tandis que Ron et Hermione essayaient de l'intégrer à la conversation…_

Harry réussi enfin à repousser Snape de son esprit sans avoir utiliser sa baguette. Il avait fermé la connexion et, à présent, ils n'étaient plus reliés que par leurs regards.

Le jeune homme détourna la tête et Severus avala péniblement sa salive… Le dernier souvenir… Pourquoi Harry l'avait-il regardé comme ça, avec insistance, visiblement oublieux de ses amis qui tentaient vainement de se faire entendre de lui ?

'Il me fixe toujours quand je ne le regarde pas' se dit l'homme, troublé, tout en essayant d'étouffer la vague de joie intense qui l'envahissait.

« C'est… C'est bien Potter. Vous avez réussi à m'éloigner de vos souvenirs mais il faut encore augmenter votre rapidité. Personne ne doit voir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de votre premier souvenir »… 'même si j'ai très envie de les connaître' ajouta Severus dans sa tête.

« Oui Professeur. »

'Appelle-moi Severus !' avait-il envie de lui crier mais il se retint et à la place, il lui dit, « Vous êtes prêt ? A trois ! Un, deux, trois, legilimens. »

_Harry fonçait de toute la vitesse de son balai vers le vif d'or qu'il attrapa une fraction de seconde avant Malfoy… Harry passait son OWL de DADA devant Dolores Umbridge, en jubilant…_

Puis, Snape fût éjecté avec violence de l'esprit de son élève et heurta durement son bureau, renversant fioles, encriers et parchemins.

Harry se précipita vers lui et lui prit la main pour l'aider à se redresser. 

Le cœur de Severus battait comme un fou et ses yeux se nouèrent à ceux d'Harry, qui, cette fois-ci, ne les détourna pas. 

Ils se tenaient là, l'un debout, l'autre encore légèrement avachi contre son bureau, aussi immobiles que des poupées de cires, le regard grand ouvert et brillant d'une intensité presque insoutenable.

Harry tenait toujours la main de son professeur, caressant doucement la peau pale du pouce. 

'Dis-le Harry, dis-le' répétait Severus intérieurement qui sentait sa main le brûler, envoyant des picotements dans son corps.

« Est-ce que ça va Professeur ? » murmura le jeune homme.

_'Professeur !'_

Severus soupira, confus et en colère contre lui-même. Il était ridicule ! A quoi s'était-il attendu ?!

« Oui, ça va Potter » cracha-t-il en se redressant totalement. « Vous avez réussi à fermer votre esprit plus rapidement cette fois-ci. Maintenant, reprenons encore. »

Harry lâcha la main de l'homme et se recula lentement.

« A trois Potter. Un, deux, trois. Legilimens. »

_Harry était dans la salle commune déserte avec Ginny Weasley qui l'embrassait passionnément sous une branche de gui… Il était…_

Ses souvenirs se fanant tout d'un coup sans qu'il ait réellement eut le temps de les repousser, Harry se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit l'expression ravagée de son maître des potions.

Severus était pale et vacilla légèrement.

Il avait vu Harry, _son_ Harry, embrasser quelqu'un d'autre… embrasser une fille. Harry n'était pas gay. Ce souvenir était récent, Severus le savait ce qui prouvait que son Harry n'était pas l'auteur de ses lettres. Harry n'était pas son admirateur, son amour secret. Harry n'était pas… Sentant son cœur sombrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine, Severus murmura péniblement, « La leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui Potter. Vous pouvez partir. »

Severus se retourna vivement, incapable de cacher sa souffrance plus avant. Il attendait que le jeune homme parte, il devait partir. Il le fallait. Bientôt Harry le laisserait et il pourrait s'effondrer, seul, en silence, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Harry ne ferait aucun pas pour sortir de la pièce.


	5. Dans l'enfer du souvenir

Chapitre 5 : Dans l'enfer du souvenir   

« Professeur » appela Harry doucement.

« Je vous ai dit que vous pouviez partir Potter » dit sèchement Severus. 'Je t'en prie mon amour va-t-en' supplia l'homme silencieusement.

« Professeur, je… » insista le Gryffondor.

« Etes-vous sourd ou stupide Potter ? Je vous ai dit de partir ! Hors de ma vue ! » criait son professeur à présent.

Harry se racla la gorge et secoua la tête. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il sortit de la pièce mais avant de refermer la porte, il dit, « Professeur, le dernier souvenir que vous avez vu… »

« Je ne veux rien savoir Pot… »

« … datait d'hier. Ginny m'a embrassé par surprise et elle n'a eu aucune réponse de ma part… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me racontez cela, ça ne me regarde absolument pas » répliqua Severus d'une voix plus douce. Il baissa les yeux un instant pour ne pas montrer au jeune homme le soulagement qui l'avait gagné ainsi que la joie de savoir que Harry avait dû 'subir' ce baiser.

« Oui, je sais Professeur, simplement, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez de fausses idées sur moi ».

Snape releva les yeux vivement. Que voulait-il dire ?

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il en écho à sa pensée.

« Rien de spécial Monsieur. Juste que je ne suis peut-être pas celui que vous pensez. Peut-être juste que je ne suis pas comme mon père, que je ne suis peut-être pas aussi arrogant et amoral que vous avez l'air de penser. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dû penser en voyant ce souvenir de Ginny et de moi mais je ne me sers pas de ma célébrité pour 'tomber toutes les filles'. Je n'en ai ni le besoin, ni l'envie ». Harry regarda, intensément, son maître des potions droit dans les yeux et répéta d'un ton étrange. « _Ni l'envie Professeur_ ». 

Severus sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. 'Qu'essaye-t-il de me dire ?' se demanda-t-il désespérément, n'osant y voir un message caché de son admirateur secret alors que Harry fermait la porte derrière lui. 'Est-ce que c'est toi mon amour ?'

« Harry ! » appela-t-il mais il n'eût aucune réponse, le jeune homme étant parti. Il se précipita donc vers la porte et l'ouvrit violemment. Harry allait disparaître au détour d'un couloir lorsque son professeur l'appela de nouveau, « Potter ! Est-ce vous ? »

« Comment Professeur ? » demanda le jeune homme, visiblement interloqué.

Severus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier la question qui le hantait depuis des jours et qui l'obsédait. Mais maintenant qu'il avait prononcé ces mots, il les regrettait. Harry allait le prendre pour un fou. Et si ce n'était pas lui… Oh Merlin !

Avalant péniblement sa salive, Severus respira profondément et redemanda, « Est-ce vous Potter ? Les lettres ? »

Un air de totale incompréhension se dessina sur le visage du Gryffondor qui secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance, « Quelles lettres Professeur ? »

Severus baissa la tête et dit lentement, « Rien. _Rien_ » puis il referma la porte doucement. 

*************************************

Flashback 

« Potter, descendez de là tout de suite ! Etes-vous complètement fou ou trop arrogant pour penser qu'il ne peut rien vous arriver ? » hurlait Severus Snape le plus fort qu'il pouvait, en essayant de se faire entendre dans la tempête qui faisait rage. « Ce n'est pas que vous me manqueriez mais si vous mourriez, cela mettrait le Directeur dans une situation délicate » ajouta-t-il sarcastique.

Le vent violent emportait ses paroles comme une brindille dans une tornade mais il savait que Potter l'avait entendu.

Que lui prenait-il à cet insupportable morveux d'aller voler par un temps pareil ! Voulait-il réellement se rompre le cou ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune notion du danger et comme par hasard, c'était toujours à lui, Severus, d'aller le secourir ! Comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre de plus important à faire !

« POTTER ! » hurla-t-il encore une fois.

Harry voulait fuir la réalité. Il savait que c'était complètement idiot et vain mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir défier le destin qui le soumettait toujours à dur épreuve. Sous la tempête, ses larmes se mélangeraient à la pluie. Peut-être en serait-il lavé de toute douleur ?

« POTTER ! » hurla Severus qui, ayant fait venir un balai à lui, était tout près de son élève maintenant. Il attrapa Harry par le collet et le força à redescendre avec lui. 

Enfin, leurs pieds touchant le sol, Severus laissa éclater les sentiments de colère nourris par la peur et de frustration qui faisaient également rage en lui. Il donna un coup de poing à son étudiant qui tomba à la renverse, dans la boue.

Severus avait le cœur battant de fureur et d'une crainte qui le hantait profondément. Potter aurait pu se tuer !

Harry était toujours allongé sur le sol gorgé d'eau, la pluie ruisselant sur son visage. Il était inconscient.

Severus sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il se rua vers le jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras, inquiet de l'avoir frappé trop fort. Il ne s'était pas contrôlé et le coup avait été violent.

« Pardon Harry » murmura-t-il, les larmes coulants sur son visage. « Suis-je comme mon père ? » se demanda-t-il à haute voix. Il réfléchit et finalement, lentement, se répondit, « Non… Je sais que je n'aurais pas du te frapper Harry, j'ai eu tort et je ne le recommencerais plus mais j'ai eu si peur… si peur que tu ne te suicides. Je t'aime… »

A ces mots, prononcés par lui-même, Severus écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de stupeur. Il regarda le visage de son étudiant, toujours inconscient dans ses bras et murmura de nouveau, « _Je t'aime_… Je l'aime… Oh, mon dieu…»

Il berça doucement le corps frissonnant du jeune homme, en le drapant dans sa cape qui était trempée à présent mais cela ne faisait rien. Severus voulait le protéger. Il fallait qu'il l'amène à l'intérieur, il le savait… Oui il le fallait… mais l'homme ne bougea pas. Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus tandis qu'il berçait toujours le corps de celui dont il venait de s'avouer l'amour. Cet instant… il était unique, précieux, volé, hors du temps, jamais vécu pour Harry, à jamais gravé pour Severus.

« Je t'aime Harry » murmura son professeur dans un soupir en approchant sa tête de la joue douce de son étudiant, encore presque imberbe. Il posa ses lèvres sur cette peau arrondie, juste au dessous de la pommette droite, puis tout au long de sa mâchoire, tout aussi doux que l'effleurement des ailes d'un papillon. 

Tandis que la pluie se faisait de plus en plus violente, Severus caressait la peau de Harry de ses lèvres de plus en plus tendrement. Il sentait si bon. Sa peau était si fraîche.

Il embrassa le large bleu qui commençait à se former et ses larmes continuèrent de couler. « Pardon, mon amour. Pardon ». Il lui caressa ses cheveux ruisselants et le bout de ses doigts effleurèrent son visage comme pour graver en mémoire tous ses pourtours, creux et vallées, testant le velouté de sa peau. Tel un aveugle avide de contempler, il ne se rassasiait pas du contact de ce visage si beau, si pur, si innocent.

« Je t'aime mon amour » dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles, immobiles, du jeune homme. Il les embrassa tout doucement, tendrement des dizaines de fois, sans approfondir ses baisers. Il ne pouvait étancher la soif qu'il avait de ces lèvres mais n'avait pas le droit d'aller plus loin. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser pendant toute l'éternité mais des grêlons commencèrent à tomber. Il prit Harry plus étroitement et fermement dans ses bras et l'emporta à l'intérieur.

Cela faisait deux ans.

*************************************************

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi, la tête dans les bras, sur son bureau. Il regarda l'horloge. 3 h 10 du matin. Il se leva, sortit de la salle, la ferma et prit la direction de ses quartiers.

Pour la millionième fois, il s'était remémoré le moment où il avait compris qu'il était amoureux de Harry. Son Harry.

Il le voulait tellement… et il se dégoûtait tant pour cela.

Il savait qu'il était dépendant du jeune homme et rien que cette idée l'effrayait tout en l'écoeurant. Il se sentait faible, misérable. Il avait bien essayé de lutter, de repousser l'idée mais rien n'y avait fait. Il était irrémédiablement, profondément et désespérément amoureux de Harry.

Un seul mot de son amour et il se serait jeté à ses pieds… mais voilà, cette après-midi même, il avait découvert que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. _« Quelles lettres Professeur ? »_

Severus avait envie de pleurer.

*******************************************

Severus dormit mal cette nuit-là, se réveillant par intermittence, son chair durcie, réclamant Harry, son cœur lacéré et saignant, exigeant Harry, sa raison, honteuse, repoussant Harry tout en l'appelant désespérément, son âme, meurtrie, possédée par Harry. Il ne s'appartenait même plus.

La journée s'étira en longueur et Severus se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de sombrer peu à peu dans la dépression.

'Il faut que je me ressaisisse' se dit-il. 'Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller. Albus compte sur moi. L'Ordre compte sur mes rapports et mes informations. De plus, j'ai un meeting ce soir. Il ne faut pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se rende compte de l'état dans lequel je suis. Ni pour moi, ni pour… Harry'.

A cette pensée, sa détermination refit brusquement surface. La vie de son amour en dépendait. Il ne voulait pas que le mage noir le tue. Il ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais, même au péril de sa propre vie.

********************************************

Severus se laissa tomber sur une chaise de son bureau et soupira. Il venait de revenir, exténué, de son meeting avec les mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il venait également de faire son rapport à Dumbledore. Les choses n'allaient pas très bien.

Le mage noir avait découvert que certaines informations avaient été interceptées par les Aurors et le ministère et il soupçonnait un traître, espion de Dumbledore d'être parmi eux. Severus devait, désormais, faire encore plus extrêmement attention à sa couverture.

Il soupira de nouveau, se passa une main sur le visage et alla se chercher un verre d'eau glacée qu'il bu d'un trait. Il refaisait le chemin inverse quand un éclat rose pâle sur le sol accrocha son regard.

Une autre lettre.

Très lentement, il l'a ramassa et la fixa. Il ne devait pas la lire. Il ne devait pas.

Severus approcha l'enveloppe du feu dans la cheminée qui flamboyait et la jeta.


	6. Trahison

Coucou. Bon, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire. D'abord, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier ce chapitre. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ça faisait 3 semaines que je n'avais pas updaté et surtout – et c'est là que vous allez me tuer – que j'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a déjà un petit bout de temps. C'est la review de Lily-ann qui m'a tiré la sonnette d'alarme (Mais là je ne suis pas en train de vous dire non plus qu'il faut me harceler pour avoir la suite. Lol). 

Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais vous faire un ch'tit récapitulatif de où j'en suis dans mes slashs. Donc pour :

- **Ce que veulent les hommes : **J'ai un petit problème avec celle-ci, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai pas updaté depuis presque un mois et je m'en excuse aussi. En fait, j'ai déjà écrit 5 pages mais je n'ai pas encore mis tout ce que je voulais dedans et donc théoriquement, ça devrait faire un chapitre long (pour moi, en tout cas, parce que je ne fais jamais de chapitre de 10 pages et là, il va s'en approcher apparemment) donc je vais voir ce que je vais faire. 

- **Un inconnu dans la nuit : **J'ai commencé le chapitre 4 hier soir et je l'ai bientôt terminé mais j'ai peur qu'il soit un peu court donc je vais voir si je ne peux pas le rallonger en mettant des infos supplémentaires.

- **Extrême Séduction : **Pour comparatif, je vais publier aujourd'hui le chapitre 20 en Anglais et il m'en restera 2 à écrire. Pour la traduction, je vais sans doute mettre le prochain demain car il est déjà traduit.

- Sinon, j'ai aussi deux autres fics qui ne sont pas des slashs et que je dois updater régulièrement également donc un petit peu de patience pour les suites parce que je dois dire qu'en ce moment, je suis un peu débordée. Si vous voulez que je fasse ce genre de récapitulatif parfois, dites-le moi.

**Clau, Henna-Himitsu, Caroline Black, Pandoria, Luwelin, Magnolia, Amy Quirrell, Snape, Rowan, Dega, Kero Vs Sac d'Os, Kaori **(merci, ta review m'a particulièrement touchée)**, Ayla3, Lily-ann : **Un grand mici pour vous. Vos review me font toujours très plaisir. Le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore écrit mais j'essayerais de ne pas updater encore dans 3 semaines. Poutouxes et câlinouxes.

**Céline s. : **Pour répondre à ta question et bien non, l'expéditeur des lettres n'a pas de moyen de savoir si les lettres ont bel et bien été lues ou non. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

**Arcadiane et Hedwige : **Pour les POV de Harry, il n'y en aura pas beaucoup non. C'est toujours dans les POV de Riry que sont les fics (majoritairement) et les livres de JKR. Je voulais un peu changer et mettre les POV de Severus, comme j'aime le voir et le voit : seul, mal aimé, ayant connu énormément de souffrance, qui a été déçue par les gens et la vie et qui pourtant à une intense soif d'amour. C'est de lui dont je veux parler donc ce ne sera pratiquement que son point de vue jusqu'à la fin de la fic. J'espère que vous n'en serez pas pour autant déçues.

Je voulais aussi dire merci à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewées mon chapitre 4. Je n'ai pas mis de réponses aux reviews tout simplement parce que quand j'ai publié, j'étais en train de discuter avec ma sœur et la télé était allumée donc ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de se concentrer et du coup, j'ai complètement zappé. J'aurais pu en mettre après mais comme plusieurs personnes avaient déjà reviewées le chap 5, je me suis dit que je dirais merci dans ce chapitre. Voilà qui est fait et une chose que je voulais ajouter à Rirynn est que je connais pas mal de personnes qui pensent que la mère de Sev était une femme battue par son mari et peut-être que Sev également. Quand j'ai lu le tome 5, je me suis tout de suite dit que le père de Sev était violent avec sa femme (tout au moins). On le voit hurler sur elle qui recule, etc… pour moi, ça ne trompe pas. Bisous. 

*************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 6 : Trahison 

Severus rattrapa la lettre au vol et déchira l'enveloppe hystériquement, les larmes aux yeux. 

Il n'avait pas pu le faire. Il n'avait pas pu la laisser brûler. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lire cette lettre, comme avec toutes les autres et de croire en ces mots, malgré lui. Ces courriers étaient sa faiblesse et il en avait honte. 

Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas Harry et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Son cœur était plus fort que sa raison ou sa volonté.

La nuit, il en rêvait. Le jour, il les lisait encore et encore, analysant chaque mot, regardant la moindre ligne ou courbe tracée à l'encre noire, humant le doux parfum du papier. Il ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher de caresser les feuilles de parchemins comme _il _– son expéditeur – avait été obligé de les toucher pour les écrire et les lui envoyer. C'était le seul contact qu'il avait avec _lui_. Le seul.

Il se faisait horreur.

_Mon Severus, Mon amour,_

En lisant ce mot, les mains de Severus tremblèrent de plus belle et ses jambes ne le portèrent plus. Il s'effondra sur le sol froid et dur mais n'y prêta aucune attention, il fallait qu'il sache ce que son amour lui avait écrit.

_Tu me manques tellement si tu savais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je pourrais tenir avant de venir t'implorer de m'aimer comme je t'aime. Chaque seconde qui passe sans toi est une torture plus déchirante que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre auparavant._

_Je ne rêve plus que de toi, le jour, la nuit. Tu me hantes partout et tout le temps. _

_Tu te demandes probablement qui je suis, mon cœur, mais tu dois certainement deviner également que je ne peux pas te le dire – tout au moins - pas pour le moment. Tu n'es pas encore prêt, crois-moi mais j'attendrais. Toute la vie s'il le faut. _

_Tout ce que je peux t'avouer de moi est que je suis un de tes étudiants. Un étudiant qui te voue une adoration sans borne. _

_Tu m'as donné plus d'une fois des retenues et à chaque heure passée avec toi, j'étais aux anges. Je m'imaginais alors que ce n'était qu'un subterfuge pour tromper notre monde et que tu me donnais un rendez-vous secret. Je frappais à ton bureau et tu me disais sèchement d'entrer. Moi, timidement, je m'avançais et tu me disais que je n'étais pas assez studieux et appliqué. Alors, tu me prenais le menton et continuais en disant que tu allais me montrer tout ce que je devais savoir. Et ensuite, tu me poussais vers ton bureau, cependant, ne me laissais pas m'installer sur une chaise mais me plaquais contre le meuble. Lentement, tu ôtais un à un mes vêtements et tu laissais tes mains si belles et si talentueuses, glissées sur ma peau nue. Tu effleurais mes lèvres encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je te supplie de les prendre et là, tu me dévorais de baisers plus passionnés et vibrants les uns que les autres. Explorant mon corps brûlant, tu laissais mon pantalon tomber à mes pieds. Et assis sur ton bureau, tu t'enfonçais en moi en gémissant mon nom._

_J'aimerais tant que ce rêve soit la réalité. Promets-moi qu'il le deviendra mon Severus, mon amour. Je t'aime._

_Saches que je suis à toi. Pour toujours et à jamais. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Ton amour secret._

Severus haletait bruyamment. Il avait affreusement chaud. Il se releva et ôta donc sa robe puis son épais pull en laine noire. Il se retrouva rapidement en simple pantalon et ne pût négliger davantage la bosse qui en déformait l'entrejambe. Il déboutonna rapidement le vêtement puis l'enleva. Son boxer suivi et il fût bientôt nu en cette brûlante soirée d'hiver.

« Harry » murmura-t-il en touchant le bout humide de son sexe tendu.

Il haleta plus fort et dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Ses jambes tremblaient encore et s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus. Il était dans son bureau et n'avait donc pas de lit ou de fauteuil confortable. Il tourna la tête et balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un endroit plus approprié que le sol dur et froid. Ses prunelles se fixèrent sur un meuble.

_'…tu me poussais vers ton bureau, cependant, ne me laissais pas m'installer sur une chaise mais me plaquait contre le meuble… Et assis sur ton bureau, tu t'enfonçais en moi en gémissant mon nom.'_

Severus gémit de nouveau et se dirigea vivement vers le meuble sur lequel il s'effondra. Il laissa son corps s'arquer sur le plan de bois tandis qu'il faisait glisser sa main le long de son érection brûlante.

« Harry » gémit-il en laissant ses doigts aller et venir tout doucement d'abord. « Mon amour » soupira-t-il en taquinant la tête de son sexe qui laissait déjà coulée quelques gouttes de son essence. « Je t'aime ».

Il imaginait le jeune homme, debout dans son bureau, en train de le regarder se donnant du plaisir. Il l'imaginait sous sa cape d'invisibilité, se caresser également, ne pouvant se contenir à la vue de son professeur se donner du plaisir en gémissant son nom, en soupirant ces mots d'amour.

Severus accrut le rythme que sa main maintenait sur son membre vibrant tandis que l'autre s'enroula autour de ses testicules pour les caresser habilement. Il gémit de plus en plus fort.

Harry était là, il le savait.

« _Harry_ ».

Des frissons incontrôlables lui traversaient le corps tandis que sa main se faisait de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus pressante, avide de ce contact délicieux, avide de plaisir. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang tandis que son corps s'arquait violemment sous la vague de l'extase.

« Harry » jouit-il.

*************************************

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. 

L'homme marchait en suivant les couloirs sombres de la demeure victorienne. Il ne la connaissait pas et n'avait donc pas d'autre repère que les sifflements qu'il percevait quelquefois en se dirigeant vers ce faible écho à la lueur d'un petit flambeau qui écartait les ombres mouvantes.

Il déboucha dans une grande pièce éclairée simplement d'un feu mourant et mit quelque temps à découvrir que ce salon abritait bien la personne qu'il cherchait. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil et le fixait d'un regard étrangement flamboyant. L'homme fit quelque pas de plus et s'agenouilla, la tête inclinée. Il prit l'ourlet de la robe noire qui traînait sur le sol poussiéreux et le porta à ses lèvres crispées.

« Bonsoir Maître ».

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux. L'homme le savait et ne fut pas surpris du manque de réponse du mage noir. Il se redressa et plongea ses prunelles glacées dans celles écarlates de l'homme-serpent.

« J'ai découvert qui était le traître » dit soudainement Lord Voldemort dans le silence pesant et lugubre qui s'était installé.

L'homme frissonna.

« Peut-être a-t-il trop fréquenté cet adorateur de Moldus ! » continua le mage noir. « Je lui faisais confiance » siffla l'homme-serpent avec venin. « Il me le payera ».

L'homme frissonna de nouveau et murmura lentement, « Qui est-ce Maître ? »

« Le fidèle Severus » siffla ironiquement et glacialement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en tremblant de colère, la respiration brusquement laborieuse. 

L'homme sursauta. Severus ?

« Il est un espion pour cet imbécile de Dumbledore » continua Voldemort avec une hargne froide. « Et vous – toi n'avez fait que le renseigner depuis des années ! »

La respiration de l'homme se fit, à lui aussi, difficile.

« _Endoloris !_ » siffla le mage noir.

L'homme tomba par terre et se convulsa en hurlant à plein poumons. Ses yeux roulaient dans tous les sens et il pleurait de douleur. Voldemort s'amusa avec lui pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, alternant les sorts. Il était furieux et ce mangemort était le premier à être arrivé. Celui aussi dont il fallait se méfier et peut-être un, involontairement, qui avait bien renseigné l'Ordre en parlant avec Severus.

Une fois que son désir meurtrier se fut passablement calmé, il baissa sa baguette et regarda l'homme rouvrir les yeux et tenter de se relever péniblement. Une fois debout, le mangemort se courba de nouveau pour embrasser une autre fois l'ourlet de la robe de Voldemort. Le Maître avait été clément cette fois-ci mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il le déçoive à nouveau. Severus devrait être condamné.

Le mage noir fit un signe à son fidèle de partir mais l'appela de nouveau lorsque celui-ci allait sortir de la pièce. L'homme se figea et se retourna.

« Ramène-le moi » exigea-t-il.

Lucius Malfoy hocha la tête et s'en fut.

******************************************

Dans un autre lieu, à la même heure, un jeune homme de 17 ans, se réveilla en sursaut, sa cicatrice brûlante et douloureuse.


	7. Pour enfin te voir

**LES LETTRES D'AMOUR DE SEVERUS SNAPE**

****

Bon, on va voir si fanfic va accepter ma mise en page correctement. En tout cas, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et vous fait de gros poutouxes.

**Henna-Himitsu, Lululle, Arlein de Lioncourt, Lyly, Dega **(non, Harry n'était pas présent mais Sev l'aurait bien voulu donc il faisait comme si), **Paradise, Gaeriel Jedusor **(de rien mais pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas eu de chapitre 7 ? Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il y en aura plus de 10), **Rowan **(Oki donc je ferais des récapitulatifs plus souvent. Là, j'ai aucun chapitre d'avance et j'ai écrit celui-ci hier et ce matin mais théoriquement, je n'aurais pas dû le poster aujourd'hui mais bon), **Artemis, Clau, Kaori **(Je trouve ça plutôt normal de répondre aux lecteurs. Ca fait un lien humain en plus, c'est plus chaleureux et quand il y a des questions, tout le monde sait qu'il y aura une réponse... sauf si c'est pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans les chapitres suivants bien sûr.^^), **Miya Black, Magnolia, Arca **(Je veux pas te faire pleurer ma poupoune tu le sais bien. Et puis, je suis d'accord, le seul traître, c'est Queudver mais va dire ça à Voldie. T'inquiètes puce, je ne pense pas faire couler de larmes. Poutouxinous et bavouille.^^), **Emilie, Altea, Céline s., Jo-hp5, La Foldingue **(Oui, je confirme, des chapitres à la seconde, c'est impossible.^^ Et le pire, c'est que je veux ralentir mon débit. En fait ça dépend du temps que j'ai et de l'envie d'écrire aussi donc je verrais)** et Amy Quirrell : **Mici beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos messages d'encouragements qui sont toujours les bienvenus et attendus. Je ne voulais pas publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui mais plutôt dans 5 voir 7 jours mais bon, comme il est prêt, autant vous le faire lire. Simplement, pour l'instant, je n'en ai aucun autre d'écrit donc il faudra peut-être patienter un peu pour les autres surtout que j'ai un autre projet de fic qui ne demande qu'à être tapé. Voulez-vous savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Ok, donc je vous le dit.^^

**Projet de nouvelle fic à venir plus tard : **Severus donne à Harry un devoir supplémentaire à faire comme punition et le naïf Riry, sous l'influence de ses compagnons de chambre va écrire n'importe quoi dessus, croyant que le petit Sevy ne lirait pas. Mais, on ne met pas la définition de fellation sur sa copie au lieu des propriétés de certains ingrédients de potions sans impunité. Car Oui, les enfants ! Sevy va lire la copie ! Voilà. (Le titre sera probablement 'Un devoir maudit') Kissouilles.^^

**Chapitre 7 : Pour enfin te voir**

C'était définitif. 

Severus n'était plus espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il venait juste d'avoir une longue conversation avec le directeur qui l'avait informé du fait que, désormais, Voldemort savait qu'il était un traître à son camp. 

L'homme se passa une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Harry l'avait sauvé.

Il n'en était pas étonné. Harry avait un lien avec le mage noir depuis le jour fatidique de Halloween 1982. Les cours d'Occlumancie que le jeune homme prenait lui avait appris à relativement bien se protéger contre la pénétration extérieure que pouvait lui faire subir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant maintenant - comme le disait Dumbledore -  Harry arrivait aussi à filtrer ses réelles visions des fausses images envoyées par son ennemi et qui n'arrivaient que très rarement à destination à présent. Le jeune homme était doué et c'était grâce à lui que Severus n'était pas allé au meeting ce soir alors qu'il avait été appelé. Cette réunion aurait sonné son propre glas. Il était lié à ce jeune homme désormais encore plus fortement qu'auparavant. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. _Son_ Harry.

Voldemort serait furieux de ne pas pouvoir le tuer autour de ses autres mangemorts, dans un opulent et très recherché spectacle qu'il avait déjà certainement mis en scène dans sa tête d'homme malade. Il ne le laisserait pas libre, pas impuni. On ne quittait pas Lord Voldemort vivant. 

L'Ordre connaîtrait, de toute façon, les événements de ce soir. Dumbledore avait avoué à son maître des potions qu'il avait un autre espion dans les rangs de Voldemort. Il faisait apparemment partie des plus 'dévoués' fidèles du mage noir, toujours présent et donc toujours informé. Severus avait été étonné de l'apprendre, ne s'étant lui-même jamais rendu compte qu'il y avait un autre traître au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne connaissait pas les nouvelles recrues, bien qu'il soupçonnait certains élèves de Poudlard – leur Maître choisissant ses fidèles de plus en plus jeunes. Malheureusement, les masques qu'ils portaient, le silence qui régnait ou les robes qu'ils avaient revêtues ne permettaient en rien de déceler le moindre indice pouvant trahir l'identité d'un mangemort. Il ne savait donc pas qui était cet espion mais n'avait pas non plus posé la question au directeur. De toute façon, il n'aurait certainement pas eu de réponse.

Severus avait donc ordre de ne pas quitter l'enceinte du château, même pour aller à Pré-au-lard, sauf si, au préalable, il avait changer d'apparence grâce à l'une de ses précieuses potions.

Tout en marchant, pour rejoindre rapidement son bureau, dans le couloir où certains élèves discutaient pendant l'interclasse, il regardait furtivement si ces étudiants l'observaient différemment. S'ils étaient mangemorts, certains signes subtiles mais distinctifs arriveraient peut-être à les trahir. Il n'en repéra aucun. 

Un mangemort félon n'était pas apprécié parmi ses semblables et Severus risquait de s'en apercevoir. Discrète serait cette haine tournée vers lui mais des années d'espionnage lui avait souvent permis d'en apprendre plus long que ce qui avait été dit. L'expérience avait été chèrement acquise mais elle serait encore payante. Espion pour l'Ordre ou pas.

Il se retrouva bien vite dans son bureau et déposa les rouleaux de parchemins qu'il venait de prendre à ses troisièmes années. Il en prit d'autres – les rédactions qu'il devait rendre à ses septièmes années dont Harry faisait partie.

_« Harry. »_

Il était content de pouvoir le voir. Sa vue l'apaiserait temporairement de tous ses tourments. La nouvelle de sa défection à son poste d'espion le laissait sans but, inutile pour l'Ordre et il ne voulait pas être ainsi désœuvré face à Voldemort. Le mage noir avait été son bourreau le plus tenace et zélé et surtout, il voulait la mort de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il ne pouvait donc pas le laisser ainsi, libre de massacrer encore sa vie, son amour.

Il prit le chemin inverse pour un retour dans sa classe et lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de la salle, les rangs d'élèves étaient déjà formés devant et la cloche sonna. Il ouvrit la porte et dit de son air froid habituel, « Entrez. »

Les étudiants allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places en silence et se mirent à sortir leurs affaires tandis que leur professeur se dirigeait vers son bureau et posa les parchemins.

« Je vais vous rendre vos rédactions qui sont pour la plupart médiocres pour ne pas changer, » dit-il d'une voix glaciale, le regard noir et malveillant. « Celles et ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas la moyenne devront me rendre ce même devoir refait correctement plus deux parchemins sur les propriétés et l'usage de la mousse des forêts dans les potions. »

Quelques grognements se faisaient entendre tandis que leur maître des potions rendait à chacun leur copie.

Ron prit la sienne avec anxiété et regarda avidement sa note. Il soupira de soulagement, « 12 ! C'est bon, je n'aurais pas à faire les devoirs en plus. »

Hermione, qui fixait son petit ami, se détourna lorsque Snape fût à sa hauteur pour lui rendre la sienne. 

« Combien Hermione ? » demanda le rouquin en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« 20 » répondit-elle d'un ton calme et naturel.

« Potter ! » dit Snape soudainement en faisant sursauter Harry qui ne l'avait pas vu approcher. Il lui tendit son parchemin et Harry prit le morceau de papier dans sa main. C'est alors qu'il sentit furtivement la caresse des doigts chauds de son professeur sur sa peau. Il en fût très étonné car Snape, habituellement évitait avec soin le moindre contact, ne serait-ce qu'épidermique avec lui et ne pût retenir un frisson de lui traverser tout le corps.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête pour voir que l'homme le fixait droit dans les yeux avec une intensité presque insoutenable. Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il faillit en glisser de sa chaise. Seulement, cet instant ne dura qu'une seconde et à peine le jeune Gryffondor eût-il le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que son professeur était à côté d'une autre table.

Harry regarda aux alentours mais personne n'avait remarqué ce petit moment de complicité presque... magique.

Severus reprit aussi discrètement qu'il le pu une longue et profonde inspiration pour tenter d'endiguer les battements fous de son cœur. Il n'avait pas prévu de toucher Harry mais la tentation avait été plus forte que lui. Il l'avait vu là, assis innocemment sur sa chaise, calme, regardant ses amis, attendant sa copie. Sa copie qui lui brûlait la main. Etait-ce possible qu'un simple morceau de papier puisse atteindre un tel niveau de chaleur ? Etait-ce possible que ce même papier demeure plus brûlant que la braise sans partir en combustion et s'évanouir en cendres sous ses doigts ? Pouvait-il réellement enflammer la paume de sa main ? Théoriquement non. D'un point de vu physique non. D'un point de vu chimique oui. Ou plutôt alchimique. Ce n'était que du papier mais Severus le sentait brûler parfaitement bien. Il pouvait dire les yeux fermés quelle était la copie de son Gryffondor. N'était-il pas en train de devenir fou ? Non, il l'était déjà. Fou d'amour. 

'C'est toi' se dit Severus. 'C'est toi Harry – ces lettres. Ta copie s'enflamme dans ma main comme le font tes lettres. Le papier peut parler Harry et là, il hurle. Me hurle que c'est toi. Les mots, ces mots que tu écris te dévoilent peu, le lien entre nous me dévoile tout. C'est toi. Je sais que c'est toi.'

Il avait sentit le frisson de son élève lorsqu'il lui avait effleuré la main. Il avait la peau si douce. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose, il le savait mais Harry l'avait marqué. D'une tout autre marque que celles qu'il avait déjà et qu'il n'aurait jamais. Ce n'était pas la marque de la violence, de la honte ou de la haine. Pas la marque de son père, de sa mère ou de Voldemort. Mais celle de l'amour pur, simple et beau. Tellement plus profonde. Il comprenait maintenant ce que signifiait l'expression 'Avoir quelqu'un dans la peau.' Lui avait Harry. Harry avait plongé en lui, s'était imprégné en lui. Avait laissé tout ce qui était _lui _sans jamais l'avoir toucher. Un mal ou un bien ? Incurable. 

Severus resta toute l'heure partagé entre son désir de fixer Harry et son devoir de scruter les élèves qui lui faisaient face pour savoir si l'un deux était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La cloche sonna trop vite au goût du maître des potions qui n'avait décelé que peu de signes probants même si... non... Draco... Zabini... non. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi alors ? Non. Et surtout, pensées lancinantes, agonisantes de son amour, le laissant encore une fois avide de lui, avide de Harry.

Quelques élèves avaient commencé à quitter la salle tandis que d'autres remballaient encore leurs affaires lorsqu'un bruit attira l'attention de Severus. C'était le bruit d'une déchirure. Un tissu qui se craque. Severus regarda la cause de ce bruit et le mini-chahut qui en découlait lorsque son regard se fixa tandis que son cœur sombrait.

Alors que Seamus Finnegan ramassait son sac en le levant vers lui, Neville Londubat avait, par inadvertance, posé le pied sur un des pans de tissu de la besace qui n'avait pas résisté à la pression et c'était ouvert largement, se vidant de presque tout son contenu. La fente béante laissait voir les fournitures et autres affaires de l'Irlandais qui s'y trouvait encore tandis que son propriétaire essayait de rassembler ce qui avait chut. Ses camarades de Gryffondor l'aidaient à tout ramasser mais Severus n'en était déjà plus conscient.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'un bloc de papier d'un rose très pâle s'y trouvait, qu'il avait glissé de la besace et avait été le premier objet à être ramassé. Le papier était semblable à celui de ses lettres et à cette vision, il eût envie de pleurer.

Seamus, très rouge, reprit des mains de Lavande Brown son livre de métamorphose. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Snape puis à ses camarades de dortoirs puis se précipita vers la sortie, suivi de tout ce petit groupe.

Severus avait la bouche sèche et les yeux humides. Il essaya d'endiguer les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. 'Non !' criait son cœur, son corps et son âme.

_'Harry'_ gémit-il intérieurement tandis que le dernier élève sortait en claquant la porte.

**************************************

Severus se forçait à mettre un pas devant l'autre pour rejoindre ses appartements. Le dîner venait d'avoir lieu et il n'avait rien pu avaler. Albus lui avait bien demandé ce qui n'allait pas, en le voyant si pâle, si apathique. Il avait simplement prétexté la fatigue et le directeur, sceptique, ne lui avait pas posé d'autre question. 

Il souffrait. Comme un enfant qui vient de découvrir la beauté d'un amour pur et sincère sans droit de l'avoir, comme un adolescent qui vient de perdre son premier amour, comme un adulte qui vient de réaliser qu'il ne l'avait jamais possédé.

Des échos de voix furieuses lui parvinrent brusquement aux oreilles, puis des bruits de pas rageurs. Qui avaient bien pu se disputer ? Il avait reconnu les voix de Blaise Zabini et de Draco Malfoy mais l'autre, la troisième s'était perdue, étouffée dans les autres cris.

Severus prenait la direction de ce chahut quand, au détour d'un couloir, il fût heurté violemment par l'élève en colère. L'étudiant réussit à garder son équilibre mais pas son professeur qui commençait à tomber en arrière lorsque deux bras fermes s'enroulèrent vivement autour de sa taille pour le maintenir debout. 

Severus se sentit redressé puis plaqué contre le corps souple et musclé de Harry Potter. Son corps d'homme avide de son amour fût parcouru d'intenses frissons délectables et inconsciemment, il se serra un peu plus contre le jeune homme qui approchait la même taille que lui. Severus profita de ce bref instant d'abandon qu'il pouvait justifié par sa recherche d'équilibre, en inspirant fiévreusement le parfum de Harry. Cuir, épices, santal et un petit quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à Harry. Naturel. Sensuel.

« Est-ce que ça va professeur ? » demanda le jeune Gryffondor d'une voix rauque, vibrante.

« Oui » répondit son maître des potions en se redressant complètement et en s'écartant à regret. « Pourquoi vous disputiez-vous avec Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini ? » poursuivit-il curieux en tentant de garder une voix ferme et glacée.

Harry eût un sourire sans joie et ses pommettes rosirent mais Severus ne savait pas si cela était dû à la colère ou à la gêne. 

« Vieilles rancoeurs je suppose » répondit l'étudiant avant de se détourner promptement te de partir d'un pas vif.

Severus le suivit du regard, silencieux, mille questions lui tournant dans la tête. Il regagna ses quartiers sans rencontrer d'autres élèves ni professeurs et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil favori au coin du feu qu'il s'empressa de ranimer d'un coup de baguette. 

L'odeur de Harry était toujours sur ses vêtements qu'il respira avec avidité. Imprégnés. 'Je l'ai dans la peau.'

Severus sourit avec tendresse. Bientôt pourtant, son sourire se fana sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une question s'imposait à son esprit. 

Il se releva du fauteuil aussi rapidement qu'il s'y était laissé tomber. Il regarda frénétiquement aux alentours, cherchant fébrilement du regard tandis que la question dans sa tête se faisait plus lancinante.

« Harry ! » s'écria-t-il tout à coup pour lui-même, le cœur battant et hurlant. « Que faisais-tu l ? »

Il passa et repassa dans ses quartiers, inspectant le sol avec minutie. 

« Etait-ce pour ça que vous vous disputiez ? » s'écria-t-il encore. « Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça ! » Puis il murmura ce que les Serpentards avaient dû lui dire quelques minutes auparavant, « Que faisais-tu dans les cachots Harry à cette heure-l ? »

Harry ne venait ici à cette heure de la soirée que lorsqu'il avait une retenue avec lui ou pour des cours d'Occlumancie, or, il n'en avait pas eu ce soir.

« Que faisais-tu Har- ? » 

Il s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il vit un morceau de papier rose très pâle, presque blanc, qui avait été presque entièrement dissimulée sous un de ses meubles. Sans doute poussé par le vent.

« Harry » murmura-t-il à l'agonie.

Il avait vu le bloc de papier dans le sac de Seamus Finnegan mais Harry était dans les cachots alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver. Etait-ce lui qui venait les lui remettre dans ses appartements pour son ami Irlandais ? Pourquoi ? Ou était-ce lui l'auteur des lettres ? Et pourquoi Zabini et Malfoy l'avait regardé... Non.

Severus fixait toujours la petite enveloppe qui lui recouvrait la main avec anticipation, excitation, tristesse et crainte.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il à la lettre qui lui brûlait la paume comme l'avait fait le parchemin de Harry quelques heures plus tôt. Il en inspira l'odeur. Ce n'était pas le parfum de son amour. 

Il gémit faiblement et décacheta l'enveloppe. Il en sortit le feuillet et le déplia soigneusement. Quelques lignes fines reconnaissables maintenant mais toujours inconnue étaient tracées à l'encre noirs sur le papier parfumé. Le message était court. Plus court que ce qu'il n'avait jamais reçu auparavant. Mais plus explicite.

_Mon Severus, Mon amour,_

_Mon agonie m'est devenue insupportable. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux te voir, je veux te toucher, je veux te sentir, je veux t'entendre, je veux te goûter. Viens mon amour._

_Si tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, viens. Ce soir, 22 heures, à la Tour d'astronomie._

_Je t'attendrais. Autant de temps qu'il faudra mais viens je t'en supplie._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton amour secret.  _

Severus sentait une sueur froide lui couler le long des tempes et il se mit à hyper-ventiler. Il tenta de se calmer puis, voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, prit un sac en papier qu'il avait toujours pour emballer temporairement ses potions qui ne supportaient pas la lumière du jour et se mit à souffler. Inspirer. Expirer. Sa respiration se calma rapidement, contrairement à ses pensées.

'Je vais le voir. Je vais le voir... Harry ? Il me veut, il me veut moi. _Moi._' 

Il regarda sa montre. 21 h 17. Il avait trente minutes pour se préparer.

Se déshabillant rapidement, il alla sous le jet puissant de la douche, une seule question en tête. Toujours la même. 'Qui es-tu ?'

Ce soir, il allait le découvrir.


	8. Au coeur de la nuit, un rendezvous sous ...

LES LETTRES D'AMOUR DE SEVERUS SNAPE Bon, j'édite mais je pense que ça me mettra mon texte encore en énorme bloc. Excusez-moi mais j'ai des problèmes de mise en page donc je vais supprimer quelques infos que j'avais mise. Miya Black, thegirloftheshade, Hermimi, Missannie, Hatori, Khalan, Blackounette, Clau, Caroline Black, Paradise, Magnolia, La Foldingue, Dega, Tolkiane, Arlein de Lioncourt, Nahamy, Valérie, Emilie, Wargate, Yume No Kami, Turandoz, Céline s., Sac d'Os, Luna Denree, Altea : Je vous adore ! Vous êtes vraiment géniaux. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien de recevoir vos messages d'encouragements et de voir que vous appréciez cette fic. C'est la seule que j'ai écrite selon le point de vue de Severus et j'y mets réellement tout ce que je ressens lorsque j'imagine sa vie. J'adore ce personnage car il me touche énormément et que je crois sincèrement que c'est un méchant gentil, héros méconnu. J'adore écrire cette histoire et j'y mets également une grande partie de mes émotions donc je suis contente de voir que vous pouvez les ressentir derrière mes mots. Je vous fais de gros bisous. LOLA REEDS : Pour mon autre projet de fic, je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitres il y aura. J'ai énormément d'autres projets en tête et en général, j'ai l'idée (le thème) bien précis en tête mais la suite vient lorsque je l'écris. Pour celle-là, c'est ce qu'il se passe donc je ne pourrais pas vraiment te répondre. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très longue mais je peux changer d'avis en cours de route. Bisous. ARTEMIS : Mici ma puce. Bon je sais que tu n'auras pas vraiment la surprise vu que ce chapitre, tu l'as déjà lu (chanceuse va^^) mais je ne te dirais quand même pas la fin.^^ Bisous. ARCADIANE : Tu sais que quand tu as dis que tu allais dessiner des diables à bouclettes (après avoir lu autant de fois que j'étais sadique), je me suis dit que c'était un défouloir pour toi de me dessiner.^^ Parce qu'étant petite, j'avais des bouclettes.^^ Résumé de l'histoire, on est aussi cinglée l'une que l'autre.^^ C'est aussi pour ça que je t'adore.^^ Poutouxes. ROWAN : Oh oui, je sais ce que c'est que de lire des cliffies. Je lis aussi des fics et à chaque fois, j'ai envie d'amener l'auteur devant son bel ordi et de lui dire que si il ou elle n'écrit pas la suite tout de suite, je vais lui envoyer Candy, ma dragonne mais en général je prends sur moi et je déverse toute ma rage et mon impuissance dans mes fics.^^ D'où les fins sadiques.^^ Non, je rigole. Je le sais bien que c'est dur les fins à suspens mais en général, ce n'est pas voulu de ma prat (ou tout au moins consciemment^^). Je fais des chapitres d'environ 4, 5 pages Word et j'arrête souvent quand la scène d'après est trop longue à pouvoir être rajoutée. Pour le chapitre précédent par exemple, ce n'était pas voulu. Tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre. Sinon, et pourquoi pas Seamus, moi je l'aime bien le bel Irlandais. ANONYMOUS : Ta review m'a beaucoup touché et je pense exactement comme toi à propos de Severus. Sinon, juste un petit éclaircissement pour ta question. Tu me demandes si je peux renverser les rôles de Severus chasseur dans cette fic ou dans une nouvelle, une autre ? Comme je pense que tu me parles de celle-ci, je te répondrais donc que c'est délicat. Dans ma tête, l'histoire est très claire, depuis le début. Je sais combien il y aura de chapitres et il m'en reste un à écrire et la fic est terminée car j'ai pris de l'avance sur celle-ci. Il y a un moment où ce renversement se fait mais il est court. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Ce que je peux vous promettre à tous, c'est d'updater relativement souvent. Bisous. Chapitre 8 : Au coeur de la nuit, un rendez-vous sous les étoiles 

Le cœur de Severus battait tellement fort et tellement vite dans sa poitrine qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser. Sa respiration était légèrement irrégulière et oppressée, et ses mains étaient moites de nervosité.

Il était 21 h 51 et il était dans la Tour d'astronomie.

Il pouvait entendre les bruits de la nuit plus intensément qu'il ne les avait jamais entendu tant il se concentrait sur chaque son, espérant que son amour allait bientôt franchir les portes de la salle.

Il s'était dépêché de se préparer et était dans cette pièce sombre, tout en haut du château depuis bientôt dix minutes déjà. Il s'était lavé le corps et les cheveux, parfumé, coiffé sans s'être mis l'huile quotidienne qui lui protégeait les cheveux ce qui rendait ses mèches souples, propres et douces. Il s'était ensuite habillé en omettant volontairement de mettre des sous-vêtements. Il avait hésité, les avait regardé dans sa main puis, en rougissant, les avait reposé. Il ne portait sur lui ce soir qu'une fine robe de soie noire. En chemin, elle lui avait caressé la peau à chaque souffle de vent et il avait imaginé que ces tendres et douces caresses étaient celles de son amant. Il en rougissait encore et avait remercié Merlin qu'aucun élève aventurier ou de professeur faisant une ronde ne l'aperçoive. 

Il regarda sa montre et soupira. 21 h 53. Il s'était plaqué contre un mur, essayant de se rendre invisible pour pouvoir voir et savourer l'entrée de son futur amant, de son amour présent, de son mystérieux inconnu passé. 

Mon admirateur adoré, mon Harry, pensa-t-il en inspirant profondément. Les battements de son cœur ne se calmaient pas, à l'instar de sa respiration et du nœud qu'il sentait crisper chaque seconde un peu plus son estomac jusqu'à en être douloureux. Il avait pris la précaution d'emmener un petit sac en papier en prévention d'une hypothétique hyperventilation qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir arriver. Mais il était tellement anxieux, tellement submergé de peur et d'appréhension... tellement excité par son rendez-vous secret...

_« Harry »_murmura-t-il. 

C'était la première fois. 

La première fois qu'il avait un rendez-vous secret et il en était très intimidé. 

La première fois qu'il faisait l'amour depuis le jour tragique où il avait perdu sa virginité. Il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement bien et ce souvenir était encore aussi douloureux dans son esprit que ne l'avait été le jour maudit de ses dix sept ans.

Le jour de ces seize printemps, il s'était finalement avoué à lui-même son homosexualité. Il n'avait pas pu le réfuter plus avant lorsqu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme qui, un an plus tard, était devenu son premier et unique amant... jusqu'à ce soir. Sean l'avait profondément bouleversé dès que leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le fixer le jour et de rêver de lui la nuit. Le jeune Serdaigle, fraîchement arrivé dans l'établissement, avait bien sûr reconnu les signes de la passion débordante et innocence du jeune Serpentard ce qui l'avait amené à sa perte le jour où il avait soufflé ses bougies.

Après un an d'admiration et d'amour inconditionnel, Severus avait été plus que surpris lorsque Sean l'avait abordé et terrifié lorsqu'il lui avait dit, partagé ses sentiments. Ces quelques minutes avaient été les plus belles dans la vie du Serpentard mais il avait vite déchanté et les années d'après avaient été les plus sombres de sa vie.

Sean lui avait fait l'amour le soir même, en l'ayant entraîné dans la salle de demande. Le Serdaigle l'avait à peine préparé et en deux minutes, tout avait été bouclé. Il avait eût affreusement mal et saignait abondamment tandis que son amant, souriant diaboliquement, s'était relevé, écartant les rideaux d'où se tenaient d'autres élèves de toutes Maisons à l'air goguenard.

Mortifié, Severus avait tenté de se cacher, se relevant comme il pouvait tout en essayant de se retenir de gémir sous l'intense douleur. Il ne comprenait pas. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Sean, l'air très satisfait, serrer la main d'un Gryffondor puis d'un Serpentard en disant à la cantonade, « Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que j'arriverais à me le faire en moins de vingt quatre heures. »

Les rires avaient fusé de toute part et ces quelques minutes de vie avaient brisé en Severus, ce qui lui restait d'espérance en l'humanité et en l'amour.

Jusqu'à Harry.

Harry était sa rédemption, son salut, son amour, son espoir, sa vie. Il avait fallu des mois à Severus pour découvrir qu'il était tombé amoureux de son élève. Cet amour l'avait horrifié.

Au début, il avait détesté Harry à cause de son père. Puis à cause de la fausse image qu'il s'était forgée de lui, à savoir celle d'un petit prince prétentieux et arrogant, sans autre préoccupation que de figurer en première page des journaux les plus connus. Superficiel. Mais au fur et à mesure de son combat avec l'Ordre et Harry contre Voldemort, il avait appris certaines choses qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, notamment son enfance qui n'avait rien eu de dorée. Ensuite, une fois sa vision accommodée, il avait découvert l'être qu'était véritablement ce jeune homme et il avait été éblouis par tant de beauté et de splendeur. Harry était l'homme qu'il avait toujours cherché et qu'il avait stupidement cru trouvé en la personne de Sean O'Brien.

Sean et Harry étaient les parfaites antithèses. 

Severus avait eu une très haute opinion du Serdaigle et avait éprouvé pour lui des sentiments qu'avec le recul, il avait appris à reconnaître. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux de Sean mais l'admirait sans borne. Il avait cette sorte de charisme quasi magnétique qui l'avait attiré et son esprit l'avait idéalisé, forgé à son attente. Et il en avait payé le prix. Il avait exécré Harry dès la première seconde de sa vie, et même avant, lorsqu'il était dans le ventre de sa mère, pour être le fils de James Potter. Il l'avait paré des plus vils défauts alors qu'il était le joyaux qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie.

« Harry, pardon » gémit Severus douloureusement. Il soupira de nouveau et renversa sa tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le mur. Il repoussa ses souvenirs pénibles et regarda le drap noir de la nuit. 

La voûte étoilée s'étendait à perte de vue sous ce plafond de verre et il en admirait le scintillement familier et pourtant à jamais méconnu. Il avait toujours adoré observer ses petits soleils pour certains déjà éteints qui, un jour, avaient illuminés de leur lumière une parcelle de l'univers. A jamais ignorantes des évènements, les étoiles étaient toujours présentes dans le ciel et ce soir, elles seraient leur unique témoin.

Severus frissonna à cette pensée. _« Mon amour. »_

Son coeur se serra et il regarda sa montre. 21 h 59. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et essaya de se reprendre.

Harry… 

Soudain, une petite voix dans sa tête se rappela à lui et lui broya le coeur en lui chuchotant, '_Et si ce n'est pas Harry…'_

Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre.

_'Souviens-toi du papier à lettre dans le sac de Seamus Finnegan.'_

Non.

_'Et les regards que te lançaient Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini.'_

NON.

« Bonsoir mon Severus » souffla tout à coup une voix chaude et douce dans l'oreille de l'homme qui frissonna et se retourna vivement. 

Perdu dans son affolement, Severus ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu » continua la voix indéniablement masculine mais inconnue. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et qu'il ne voyait pas l'avait très certainement magiquement modifiée. « Je t'attends depuis tellement longtemps Severus. »

Et sur ses paroles, le jeune homme s'empara du visage de son professeur et l'embrassa, le sortant de son état d'hébétude. Severus répondit passionnément au baiser de son amour mais lorsqu'il essaya d'élever les bras pour les entourer autour de la taille de son amant, il découvrit qu'il en était incapable et sursauta, effrayé, brisant le contact de leurs lèvres.

 « Excuse-moi mon amour, » chuchota le jeune homme en frôlant sa joue de la sienne et en respirant avidement l'odeur de l'homme qu'il désirait tant. « J'ai dû te lancer le charme de paralysie et celui d'aveuglement. »

Severus sursauta encore et regarda tout autour de lui pour en avoir confirmation. Il avait cru que l'obscurité ambiante était la raison de son incapacité à voir son admirateur mais là, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne voyait plus les étoiles. Il sentit la colère monter en lui ainsi que le dégoût. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses gestes et son corps ou d'être retenu prisonnier contre son gré.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Severus. Ne m'en veux pas mon amour mais je crois que c'est mieux pour nous deux que tu ne connaisses pas mon identité. Je t'ai dit, dans une de mes lettres, que tu n'étais pas prêt et je le pense toujours. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de moi - moi étant ton élève. Donc, je me permets de prendre toute la responsabilité de ce qu'il va se passer ce soir sur moi... au cas où... »

Severus sentit toute sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil et son désir renaître.

« Et que va-t-il se passer ce soir ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, rauque, sensuelle.

« Tu verras » répondit son étudiant d'un ton langoureux et tentateur, en souriant. Il posa sa main gauche sur la joue droite de son maître des potions et approcha sur son visage du sien. « Severus, je t'aime. Je t'aime tant. »

« Je t'aime Ha- » commença l'homme avant d'être coupé par le baiser brûlant de son amant. Severus y répondit tout aussi promptement que la fois précédente et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« Me fais-tu confiance Sev ? » 

Il y eût un court silence puis, l'homme haleta un oui faible mais sincère.

« N'aie pas peur mon amour » prévint le jeune homme en reculant de deux pas. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça un rapide « Wingarduim leviosa » suivi d'un non moins vif, « Mobilis corpus » et Severus se sentit flotter dans les airs et voler doucement à travers la pièce jusqu'à être soigneusement déposé sur un matelas ferme recouvert de draps soyeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

« Severus, » l'appela son élève en s'allongeant sur le côté, près de lui. « Je suis nu... »

Un long gémissement résonna dans la pièce et l'homme croassa, « Mais pourquoi me dis-tu cela alors que je ne peux pas te voir ? »

Un petit rire joyeux lui répondit. « Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase _little angel_. Je voulais juste m'excusez encore de te priver de ta vue alors que je te vois moi... »

« Je ne suis pas nu moi... »

« Voilà qui est répar » dit son admirateur en grognant de désir à la vue de ce grand corps pâle et musclé resplendissant à la douce lueur des bougies et qu'il avait si souvent imaginé, sans osé l'espérer.

« Je veux te toucher... » gémit Severus, à l'agonie.

« Mais tu vas le faire Severus. Il n'y a pas que les mains mon amour. Tu vas me toucher avec ton corps » soupira le jeune homme en lui capturant à nouveau les lèvres.

« Mmmmm » gémit l'homme en respirant voluptueusement le parfum de son amant. C'était le parfum des lettres. Sauvage, et sucré. Epicé. Délicieux.

« Sev, je vais te libérer, comme ça tu pourra bouger et te tordre sous mes caresses... »

« Mmmmmm »

« ... Mais promets-moi de ne pas tricher. Promets-moi de ne pas me toucher de tes mains. Je sais bien que tu veux savoir qui je suis et je ne suis pas stupide au point de ne pas savoir que des mains peuvent parfois voir plus que des yeux alors promets-moi. »

« Je promets. »

« Sûr ? »

« Sûr ! »

_« Liberatio »_

Severus sentit tous ses membres se dégourdirent et pût les mouvoir à volonté. Il sourit, « Ha- ». Une bouche vint prendre possession de la sienne et sa parole se mua en un gémissement sourd. Il sentait des mains chaudes glisser partout sur son corps, enflammant sa chair plus sûrement qu'un feu dévastateur ne l'aurait fait.

« Mmmmm » gémit-il tandis que son amant lui dévorait le cou de baisers tour à tour tendres et sauvages. Il lui était difficile de ne pas bouger les bras et de toucher le corps chaud qui se pressait contre le sien avec ses mains avides de son contact. Il dû donc agripper fermement les draps de soie écarlates pour les maintenir immobiles. Ceci lui fût encore plus pénible lorsqu'il entendit le jeune homme lui murmurer des « Je t'aime » tandis qu'il embrassait sa peau, descendant de plus en plus bas. 

Une bouche humide vint aspirer un de ses tendres mamelons qui se durci instantanément et il soupira de plaisir. Celui qu'il prenait pour Harry fit glisser ses mains sur les côtes de l'homme, touchant cette peau tantôt sucrée, tantôt salée, se délectant des petits cris extatiques qu'il arrivait à arracher à son amant. Il poursuivit sa progression et lui lécha le nombril doucement.

Severus ne pouvait départir son visage d'un sourire heureux. Il n'avait jamais connu cela. Il ne savait pas que de telles sensations – si belles, si intenses – pouvait exister. Il se sentait renaître à la vie, revenir, comme s'il s'était perdu. Un bateau en mer échouant sans attache ni destination. Maintenant, il en avait une et c'était son amour qui était en train de le faire mourir à petits feux avec sa langue errant sur ses testicules sensibles.

« Mon amour » soupira-t-il en resserrant ses doigts sur les draps et en se tordant de plaisir.

Son étudiant revint vers lui pour que ses lèvres se trouvent au niveau des siennes. Ce faisant, il laissa son corps se frotter délicieusement contre celui de son amour et étouffa son gémissement de sa bouche, buvant son souffle chaud. Sa langue caressait la sienne en un balai sensuel, goûtant inlassablement.

Severus pu sentir leur deux sexes vibrer l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils se mouvaient ensemble.

« Tu es si beau Sev » haleta le jeune homme d'une voix très rauque en parsemant de petits baisers le visage qu'il vénérait chaque jour davantage. « Je te veux. »

« Oui ! Moi aussi je te veux. »

Le jeune élève attrapa alors la fiole de lubrifiant qui se trouvait à proximité et la déboucha. A ce bruit, Severus se tendit comme un arc, crispé.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? » demanda son amant, en s'immobilisant.

« Rien, rien » répondit Severus, toujours crispé sous le flot de souvenirs qui avaient envahi sa tête à ce son.

« Sev ? »

« Ce n'est rien je te dis. Rien du tout. »

« Sev ! Tu as confiance en moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as envie de moi ? » 

« Oui. »

« Tu sais que je t'aime et que je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal. »

« Je sais Ha- »

Une bouche brûlante et douce vint prendre possession de la sienne en lui mordillant doucement ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime Sev. Je t'aime. »

Severus sentit une main tendre caresser sa joue puis la voix de son étudiant retentire à nouveau dans la pièce, « Tu veux que j'arrête. Tu veux en rester l ? Si la réponse est oui, je comprendrais mon amour et j'arrêterais... »

« Non » répondit vivement Severus, lui coupant la parole. « Fais-moi l'amour. »

Severus était surpris de s'entendre demander cela à quelqu'un vu sa première et seule expérience désastreuse dans ce domaine mais il avait confiance en Harry et il l'aimait. Le jeune homme avait été doux avec lui mais aussi passionné. Il débordait d'amour pour lui et bien que ce sentiment soit étranger à Severus, il désespérait d'en avoir. De l'avoir de Harry.

« Fais-moi l'amour » répéta-t-il d'un ton plus décidé.

« Très bien. Vu ton ton déterminé, de toute façon, je crois ne pas avoir le choix. Contraint et forcé, je serais donc fort dans l'adversité et me plierais à ton bon vouloir. »

Il y eût un court silence puis ils éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux et s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, toujours en riant, jusqu'à ce que le désir reprenne le dessus.

Le jeune homme brisa le baiser à regret mais souffrait d'une faim intense qu'il lui fallait assouvir. Il reprit donc le petit flacon de lubrifiant et en enduit ses doigts et son membre viril.

« Severus, » dit-il. « Si à n'importe quel moment, tu veux que je m'arrête, dis-le moi et je ne continuerais pas. »

Severus était de plus en plus amoureux de son petit ange qui était apparu dans sa vie et s'était fait une place dans son coeur malgré lui, balayant ses craintes et le désespoir cynique de son âme meurtrie. « Je te le promets » répondit-il tendrement.

« Je serais doux » garanti son amant.

Severus n'eût pas le temps de répliquer comme il gémissait déjà. Le jeune homme venait d'introduire lentement en lui un doigt prometteur qu'il sentit s'immobiliser un temps puis amorcer un mouvement constant de va-et-vient.

« Mmmmm. »

Bientôt, un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, faisant fondre Severus de plaisir. 

« Oh oui, continue mon amour » supplia-t-il en sentant des frissons incontrôlables courir le long de tous les nerfs de son corps.

« Tu es si beau, si beau Sev » gémit son amant en insérant un troisième doigt et en les mouvant pour qu'il se détende assez pour le recevoir.

« Je t'aime ! » hurlait l'homme en ondulant frénétiquement ses hanches sous la délicieuse torture qu'il n'avait jamais connue. « Prends-moi Ha- »

Il ne pût finir sa phrase qui se perdit dans un gémissement extatique. Son amant venait de se glisser en lui. Il se tint immobile aussi longtemps qu'il le pût pour laisser à son amour le temps de s'habituer à sa présence mais les hanches que l'homme remuait toujours, ainsi que ces doux cris de bonheur ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup.

« Sev »

« Prends-moi encore mon amour, je t'en prie. Viens, » supplia Severus qui ne maîtrisait plus ses sensations ni son corps affamé. « Encore. Plus fort. Plus fort. » 

Le jeune étudiant recula ses hanches puis revint s'enfouir dans ce fourreau de chair humide et brûlante. Il heurta sa prostate et Severus cru qu'il allait mourir de bonheur.

« C'est bon ! Si bon ! » cria-t-il tandis que son amant s'engouffrait plus profondément à chaque poussée qui devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Quand le jeune homme s'empara du membre dur de Severus, celui-ci gémit et cria, « Mmmmm. Oh oui. Merlin, que c'est bon ! Encore mon amour, encore. »

Les deux amants perdirent tout contrôle sur eux-mêmes et se mirent à bouger en un rythme très soutenu, presque animal. Sauvage. Jusqu'à leur jouissance simultanée.

Severus sentit un liquide chaud jaillir en lui, tout en répandant lui-même son essence sur son ventre mouillé et sur la main de son amant.

_« Harry »_ soupira-t-il dans sa tête tandis que le jeune homme retombait sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras fermes et musclés.

« Merci » haletèrent-ils en même temps. Ils lâchèrent un petit rire heureux et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	9. Amant de ma nuit, Amour de ma vie

**A/N IMPORTANTE ET SERIEUSE**** :**

Bonjour à tous, je voulais vous parler de certaines reviews que je reçois. Reviews qui sont pour l'auteur une récompense de son travail et de ses efforts.

Je comprends tout à fait que mes lecteurs veulent la suite et je conçois également qu'on me le dise, cependant certaines formulations comme, _« si tu pouvait te dépécher ce serai bien », « dépÊche d'updater! », « LA SUITE! » (seuls mots de la review), « Et la suite? Faudrait voir à pas l'oublier, la suite, parsk'y en a qui l'attendent la suite!! », « … le prochain chapitre que tu ferais mieux de mettre en, vitesse! », « Grouille toi de mettre la suite! »_ ou encore _« tu sais koi... JE ME FOU DE TES REGLES A LA CON ! ! ! je veux la suite... » _sont à la grande limite de la politesse et ne donne envie à aucun auteur de poursuivre ses publications.

J'essaye toujours d'updater au plus vite mes fics pour ne pas faire attendre trop les lecteurs et vous savez que j'en ai beaucoup en cours (choix de ma part donc ma responsabilité). J'ai des attentions pour mes lecteurs mais je vois que parfois, je n'en ai pas en retour. Et à présent, l'insulte vient prendre le relais. J'en avais déjà reçu mais je les appellerais minimes mais de lire, _« Dis...tu serais pas un tit peu superficielle, toi? ;) Tes persos sont tjs musclés et parfaitement sculptés... »_ ne fait pas plaisir non plus. Je n'écris pas pour me faire insulter mais pour faire et me faire plaisir.

Je n'ai jamais insulté quiconque et ce n'est pas demain que je le ferais parce que je pense qu'il y a d'autres moyens de communication que l'insulte ou l'impolitesse. Heureusement qu'il y a d'autres lecteurs qui, eux, savent reconnaître le travail des auteurs. Je ne suis pas contre les reviews critiques et constructives mais je ne suis pas pour l'irrespect et je tiens à dire à ces gens-là que ce n'est pas comme cela qu'ils garderont leurs auteurs.

Merci.

**Paradise, Artemis, Lola Reeds, Lalouve, Gaeriel Jedusor, Henna Himitsu, Magnolia, Caroline Black, Valérie, Daddye91 **(oui, je t'avais reconnu Aurélia^^)**, Arlein de Lioncourt, Nahamy, Garulfo, Emilie, La Foldingue, Mary, Wargate, Dega, Prune, Altea, Clau, Hatori, Lululle, Kaori, Lily Ewans/Potter, Zairoon, Céline s., Sin666, Amy Quirrell, Ptijade : **Merci pour vos reviews. Je revois souvent la même formulation « on ne sait toujours pas qui s'est l'admirateur… », je vous conseillerais juste de ne pas trop vous 'focaliser' dessus parce que vous ne le saurez pas encore maintenant… Qui a dit 'Sadique' ?… Tout le monde… Euh… Maieuh…^^. Bisous à vous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Miya Black **: Miya, ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier. Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai dit à quelqu'un qu'il me restait un seul chap a écrire, c'est parce que je m'étais avancé. Ma fic est finie depuis quelques temps parce qu'il ne me restait pas beaucoup de chap à rédiger et qu'il fallait que je m'avance pour pouvoir mener à bien mes autres fics mais c'est tout.

Chapitre 9 : Amant de ma nuit, Amour de ma vie  

Severus se réveilla ce matin-là, seul. Le coeur battant, il se redressa vivement et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans sa chambre et non toujours dans la Tour d'astronomie.

La Tour d'astronomie… 

Le coeur de Severus s'arrêta tout à coup. Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un rêve ? Un merveilleux rêve ? Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsque brusquement, sur ses draps de soie verts émeraude, il découvrit une rose rouge qui avait été abandonnée là, pour lui, par la main de son amant. Severus la porta à son nez et en respira avidement le parfum.

Cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Tout cela était réel, bien réel. La plus belle nuit de son existence et il la devait 

'Qui es-tu ?' se demanda-t-il encore une fois en se remémorant les douces courbes du corps gracile qu'il avait senti toute la nuit pressé contre le sien. Il se souvenait de ses bras minces mais musclés, doux et caressants, s'enroulant amoureusement autour de sa taille. Ses mains fines et fortes crispées sur ses hanches tandis qu'il le prenait avec passion.

_« Mon amour… Harry… »_

Il respirait encore l'odeur sucrée de la fleur lorsqu'il entendit un tapotement contre sa fenêtre. Il tourna la tête vers le carreau et découvrit un hibou Grand Duc qui lui apportait une lettre… Une lettre rose pale.

Il sentit à nouveau son coeur s'arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine. Pour deux raisons. L'une d'elle était que son amant lui avait écrit. La deuxième était qu'il n'y avait qu'un hibou Grand Duc dans toute l'école et que son propriétaire s'appelait Malfoy.

Il n'aimait pas Malfoy ! Il aimait Harry !

'Ce n'est quand même pas Malfoy qui… cette nuit…'

Son coeur lui criait que non tandis que sa tête lui disait que les regards que lui avait lancé le jeune Serpentard n'étaient pas innocents. 

'Mais était-ce du désir ?' se demanda Severus.

Draco Malfoy était un jeune homme qui avait appris dès l'enfance à maintenir une façade impassible. L'année dernière encore, Severus arrivait parfaitement à déchiffrer les sentiments du jeune blond mais cette année, il en était tout autrement. Le Serpentard avait, indéniablement, fait des progrès en matière de dissimulation.

'Dissimule-t-il ses vrais sentiments pour moi ?' se demanda à nouveau l'homme. Cette hypothèse le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours considéré Draco comme le fils de Lucius Malfoy, jeune homme arrogant, guidé uniquement par les pensées arrêtées et haineuses de son père – en conclusion, une proie facile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait tout fait pour que Draco ne rejoigne pas le mage noir un jour. Il avait de l'affection pour lui mais certainement pas de l'amour. Non… Mon amour est réservé à un seul homme.

_Harry. Le seul._

'Etait-ce toi ? Est-ce toi qui m'a libéré cette nuit ?'

_Je t'aime._

Il soupira et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou déposa la lettre qu'il portait dans la main de son destinataire puis reparti immédiatement à la volière. Severus ouvrit l'enveloppe et en extirpa le court message.

_Bonjour mon amour,_

_J'espère que tu as bien dormi cette nuit. As-tu rêvé de moi ? Moi, j'ai encore rêvé de toi mais mes rêves étaient plus tendres qu'à l'accoutumée. Habituellement, mon corps me rappelle combien il t'aime et te veut et mes visions sont plus… érotiques. Là, je te pressais simplement contre mon cœur en te répétant que je t'aimais. Oh Severus, comme j'aimerais pouvoir le faire dès à présent et pour toute notre vie. Mon amour._

_Cette nuit a été la plus merveilleuse de toute mon existence Severus et si la prudence ne me l'interdisait pas, je te donnerais un autre rendez-vous. J'ai souffert de devoir de quitter à l'aube. Nous étions si bien ensemble. Enfin dans tes bras et toi dans les miens.  J'aurais tant voulu rester près de toi._

_Je t'aime mon amour._

_Tu recevras bientôt une autre lettre my angel._

_Ton amour, ton amant._

« Oh Harry » gémit Severus avec douleur. « Comment vais-je tenir si je ne suis pas dans tes bras encore une fois ? »

Il était malheureux. Savoir qu'il aurait une autre lettre alors qu'il aurait voulu une autre nuit. Une nuit éternelle.

*******************************

Harry ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Severus était tout excité et ne tenait plus en place.

« J'aurais dû le mordre ! » grommela-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. « Au cou ou au bras ou à la main ! »

Il se passa une main impatiente dans les cheveux et stoppa net son pas.

 « Comme ça j'aurais pu voir une marque, ma marque… j'aurais pu savoir… » soupira-t-il, désespéré.

Tout à coup, il entendit trois petits coups distinctifs à la porte. C'était Harry.

'Entre mon amour.'

« Entrez ! » siffla-t-il d'une voix sèche et glaciale.

« Bonjour Professeur » dit Harry en fixant le sol.

« Potter » salua Severus en le fixant avec une intensité douloureuse.

'Dis-moi que c'est toi !'

Et avec cette seule pensée en tête, il leva sa baguette et cria, « Legilimens ! »

Il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas prêt mais il voulait savoir. Il voulait tellement savoir qu'il y mettrait toute sa force et son esprit.

Blaise Zabini poussait un Harry de seize printemps dans les escaliers pour le plaquer contre un mur. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

L'image vacilla tandis que Severus, sentant son cœur se briser, avait perdu de sa concentration. Il devait pourtant continuer.

Harry était dans une pièce sombre, isolée et tenait une main masculine. Il l'approcha de sa bouche et la baisa affectueusement. Cette main appartenait à Blaise Zabini.

L'image vacilla de nouveau puis se fana brièvement pour revenir en une autre scène de vie. Severus sentait quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues et surtout, sentait que son amour luttait pour stopper ce flot de souvenirs qui envahissait sa tête. Severus contrait de toutes ses forces, se concentrant de plus belle pour avoir plus de souvenirs à regarder. Il savait que ces souvenirs-là lui faisaient mal mais il continuait son exploration pour savoir si… par hasard… si Harry écrivait de jolies lettres.

Harry n'arrivait pas à repousser son professeur de sa tête. Il le voulait pourtant mais on aurait dit qu'il rencontrait plus de résistance que d'habitude. Son maître des potions voulait-il en découvrir plus sur lui ou voulait-il voir quelque chose en particulier ? Il avait terriblement du mal à ne pas se laisser submerger par ce flot de souvenirs surtout que lorsqu'il revoyait ses images de Blaise et lui, des émotions faisaient rage en lui. Il ne voulait pas que Snape en voit trop… en sache trop…

_Harry disposait des bougies sur des supports… Harry était abandonné sur des draps écarlates et s'adonnait au péché de chair…_

« NON ! » hurla le jeune homme en repoussant, cette fois, totalement son envahisseur.

_« Harry ! »_ s'écria Severus d'un ton douloureux et désespéré. _« Est-ce que c'est toi ? »_

« Moi quoi ? » demanda Harry d'un ton de totale stupéfaction et d'incompréhension.

« Tu le sais Harry ! Dis-moi que c'est toi ! »

« Mais… Mais, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez » répondit le jeune Gryffondor, l'air inquiet et effaré.

« C'est toi Harry ! Dis-le ! »

« Professeur, est-ce que vous aller bien ? » demanda le jeune étudiant en voyant son maître des potions s'approcher dangereusement de lui et l'agripper par les bras avant de le secouer faiblement.

« Réponds-moi Harry, je t'en prie. Est-ce toi ? »

« Mais moi quoi Professeur ? »

« Ca ! » répondit-il en plaquant son élève contre une des colonnes qui soutenait les pans de mur. « Et ça ! » poursuivit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui écarquillait les yeux de stupéfaction, avant de les tirer en arrière. « Et enfin ça ! » finit-il en capturant la bouche de son élève de la sienne.

Il gémit en sentant les lèvres douces et charnues de son étudiant contre les siennes et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche avec passion et rage. Il exprimait dans son baiser tout les non-dits, toutes les frustrations, toutes les envies, tous les interdits. 

'Tu es mon péché Harry' pensa-t-il en se perdant de désir et d'amour. 

Harry commença à répondre au baiser en gémissant tout doucement, sensuellement.

Il caressa le visage de l'homme qui l'embrassait et se laissa aller dans ses bras. 

Leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre, s'explorant, se goûtant. Chacun buvant le souffle de l'autre. 

Severus pressa sa virilité chaude et vibrante contre celle tendue et gonflée de son élève et commença à se frotter langoureusement. C'est ce qui ramena Harry à la réalité.

« Non » cria-t-il en repoussant son professeur.

« Harry ! » cria Severus en voyant son amour lui échapper.

« Non ! » répéta Harry en prenant son sac et en courant jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée avant de s'enfuir tout aussi vite.

Severus s'effondra, ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous lui. Les larmes de souffrance et d'amour ruisselaient sur son visage malheureux. Il pleura ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, trop fatigué pour pouvoir en verser d'autre. A même le sol glacé et vidé de tout espoir. 


	10. Qui es tu vraiment?

Rekikoo. Je ne pensais pas updater cette fic-là non plus aujourd'hui mais comme je suis en plein « renouveau » c'est à dire que je veux en finir certaines pour pouvoir en écrire d'autres (mais d'abord finir une grande partie de mes fics qui sont en cours), je poste ! Surtout que vous allez m'en vouloir pour la fin… Soyez gentille avec l'auteur siouplait. Je dois déjà subir l'humiliation d'avoir le dos partiellement bloqué depuis le lendemain de mes 25 ans. Vous vous rendez compte de l'état de mon égo. Lol. Et c'est aussi à cause de ce dos que depuis deux jours, je n'arrive pas à écrire car je ne supporte pas longtemps la position assise donc s'il y a du retard dans certaines fics, veuillez m'en excuser.

En tout cas, j'espère que mon chapitre vous plaira.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé un message de soutient quant à certaines reviews que j'ai reçu. Et je voudrais aussi éclairer certains points. Certaines personnes ont pris ma 'plainte' pour elles alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je parlais des personnes qui sont limite impolies ou qui franchissent cette limite pour soit demander la suite, soit parler de ma fic, voire de moi. Vous pouvez très bien me demander la suite ou me faire savoir que vous la voulez mais il y a des façons de le faire. Heureusement que la plupart d'entre vous les connaissez. Vous pouvez écrire ce que vous voulez dans vos reviews, je ne me choque presque de rien, mais il faut garder un respect mutuel, c'est tout. Sur ce, je vous fais de très gros bisous et ne sortez pas votre fouet pour la fin du chap parce que ça ne sert à rien, je cours très vite.^^

**Paradise Nightwish, Lola Reeds **(Tu m'as fait rire avec la fin de ta review^^)**, Angélique3, Hatori, Alinemcb54, khalan, Lalouve, Altea, Yume No Kami, Wargate, Maggie, Kaima1, Emilie, Diosa, Amy Quirrell, Arlein de Lioncourt, Céline s., Kero Vs Sac d'Os, Luwelin, Valérie/Valoche **(tu m'as fait trop rire^^)**, Lily Ewans/Potter, Eowen Malfoy, Magnolia : **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je sais que vous aller m'en vouloir pour la fin du chap mais le suivant ne tardera pas trop. Gros bisous.

**Umbre77 : **Merci. Ton message m'a vraiment fait beaucoup de bien. Bisous.

**Valérie : **Ne prends pas ce que j'ai dit dans mon chap précédent pour toi, tu n'étais pas concernée. Pour l'auteur des lettres, je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture.^^ Je suis déjà en manque de chocolat et ça c'est la vraie torture donc si je peux faire face à ça, je peux faire face à tout.^^ Mais vivement que j'aille en course.^^ Bisous.

**Gaeriel Jedusor : **Oui. Mais tu sais, l'idéal n'existe pas. Personnellement, j'aime imaginé Sev relativement grand, avec des muscles secs mais non proéminents. Par JK, on sait qu'il n'a pas un visage avenant mais il n'empêche que, dans ma vision, il est beau. Tout simplement parce que j'aime sa personnalité (pas sa méchanceté nuance) et qu'il a ce je-ne-sais-quoi d'attirant et dans la vie, c'est pareil. Parfois, il y a des gens qui sont beaux dans le sens un peu stéréotypé de la mode mais que je trouverais quelconque parce qu'ils n'ont pas de charme. Tout est relatif. Donc il ne faut pas prendre tout ce que je dis au premier sens du terme. Bisous.

**Aurélia : **Comment ai-je su que c'était ton anniv ? C'est ça que tu me demandes ? Si oui, c'est parce que c'est écrit dans ton profil et que tu sais que je lis ta fic.^^ Bisous.

**Clau : **Tu vois, je suis sympa.^^ J'ai pensé à toi en le postant et c'est aussi en partie pour toi que je le mets aujourd'hui. Bisous.

**Rach33 : **Je te rassure, je ne laisserais pas tomber mes fics. Je compte bien toutes les terminer et en recommencer d'autres mais cette fois-ci, j'en aurais moins en cours. Ca fait un peu dure quand même parfois. Bisous.

**Dumati : **J'arrive à updater souvent pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, je suis au chômage et vais reprendre des études à la rentrée prochaine. Ensuite, j'adore écrire et suis fan de HP donc j'arrive parfois à écrire plusieurs chaps dans une même journée et aussi j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration et j'arrive parfois à avoir des chapitres d'avance. Voilà.

**La Foldingue : **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Pour Sev, ses larmes vont bientôt cesser de couler, je te rassure. Bisous.

**Arcadiane : **Ne t'inquiète pas miss, je comprends que tu n'ais pas beaucoup de temps. J'espère seulement que tu arrives à écrire parce que j'ai hâte de lire ton prochain chap *dit Elehyn égoïstement*^^ Je te fais de gros poutouxes aussi.

**Chapitre 10 : Qui es-tu vraiment ?**

Severus buvait son thé à petites gorgées, l'esprit ailleurs. Il venait de terminer de lire son journal qui reposait à côté de lui. Le gros titre était toujours le même depuis une semaine ou variait peu.

_'Harry Potter a définitivement vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres'._

Severus n'en revenait toujours pas.

Huit jours auparavant, la veille du jour où il avait embrassé son amour dans son bureau, il n'aurait jamais deviné que le lendemain, Harry se retrouverait face au meurtrier de ses parents lors de la sortie annuelle de Pré-au-lard pour noël. Il y avait pourtant eu de puissantes protections d'installées dans la village mais Voldemort, contre toute attente avait réussi à les déjouer une à une et à se retrouver face à celui qui allait le tuer.

Non, Severus n'en revenait toujours pas. Rétrospectivement, il avait eu peur pour Harry. Il n'était pas présent lors de la bataille finale qui avait fait plusieurs morts parmi les villageois et les élèves de Poudlard. Certains mangemorts avaient réussi à fuir mais les journaux rapportaient tous les jours d'autres arrestations, toujours plus nombreuses. La page Voldemort pourrait enfin et pour toujours être tournée.

Severus soupira. Tout cela avait été si vite et il avait appris tant de choses qu'il ignorait. Comme le fait que Blaise Zabini était l'autre espion de l'ordre dont lui avait parlé Dumbledore. Severus et son élève avaient été récompensés pour service rendu au monde sorcier et mise en danger de leur propre vie. Il avait eu des médailles, de l'argent, de la reconnaissance et même le rachat de son nom ainsi que de son honneur. L'ancien mangemort était devenu un héros, au même titre que Harry. Mais lui, tout ce qu'il voulait était d'avoir Harry lui-même. Il ne l'avait pas vu ou plutôt, il l'avait entraperçu depuis ce jour où il l'avait marqué de ses lèvres. Et où Harry l'avait fuit.

Pour retrouver son amant. Blaise Zabini. Comme il détestait le Serpentard à présent. Il les avait vu tous les deux, riant bras dessus, bras dessous à plusieurs reprises. Une certaine presse les avait interrogé bien entendu sur leurs rapports qui paraissaient ambigus pour beaucoup de monde et ils avaient dit qu'ils étaient simplement amis. D'excellents amis depuis un an mais qu'ils avaient dû cacher cette amitié.

Des amis… Severus se leva avec rage de sa chaise qui tomba à la renverse violemment. Le bruit fit sursauter son corbeau qui prenait également son petit déjeuner dans ses quartiers. En balayant la table d'un geste furieux du bras, l'homme hurla, « Des amants oui ! »

En tremblant, il essuya les larmes de souffrance qui coulaient déjà sur ses joues livides. Lui avait vu les souvenirs de Harry. Il avait vu son amour se faire embrasser passionnément par _son ami_. Il avait vu son ange lui tenir la main avec des yeux brillants d'amour. La lui caresser, la lui baiser avec tendresse et dévotion.

Severus commença à faire les cent pas dans son salon et se laissait parfois aller à sa fureur en cassant les objets qui avaient le malheurs d'être près de lui lorsqu'un accès de colère le submergeait.

_« Harry, »_ gémit-il au comble de la douleur. _« Pourquoi ? »_

********************************

Il avait reçu un cadeau.

Comme tous les matins de noël, Severus s'était levé, lavé, avait pris son petit déjeuner et s'apprêtait à ouvrir son unique paquet habituel qui était un énorme sachet de bonbons moldus offerts par Dumbledore et cette année… Il avait reçu un autre cadeau.

Il était enveloppé dans du papier or et argent et orné d'un gros nœud couleur lilas. Il était tellement beau que Severus n'osait pas le déballer. Il savait que c'était idiot mais il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau comme celui-là, même étant enfant où son père interdisait à sa mère de le faire et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec des yeux émerveillés.

Après avoir caresser des yeux et des mains son précieux présent pendant une demi-heure, il se décida enfin à l'ouvrir. Très doucement, presque méticuleusement, sans arracher un seul morceau de papier, il en ouvrit les pans et la boîte et demeura immobile devant son contenu. Posé dans un écrin de cashmere noir, un collier fait en or blanc scintillait sous la lueur blafarde de la lumière du jour. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne simple en maillons de taille moyenne mais où était accroché un pendentif représentant un majestueux et magnifique faucon dont la tête était de profil et qui déployait ses ailes à demi. Severus en restait pantois de surprise et de joie. Il accrocha promptement l'élégant bijou autour de son cou et posa une main sur le pendentif pour le caresser. Il sourit.

Qui avait pu lui envoyer cela ? Son amour ? Harry ?

Son cœur se serra et il retourna son attention sur la boite. Il découvrit alors que le doux écrin de cashmere était en réalité un pull épais et moelleux qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler également après avoir ôté sa simple chemise. Revêtu du beau pull, il agrippa le col et le remonta pour pouvoir y enfouir son visage et s'y frotter. C'était tellement doux. Et chaud. Il avait manqué cruellement de temps depuis le retour de Voldemort pour aller faire des achats personnels et n'avait plus eu le luxe de pouvoir aller se payer des vêtements chauds pour les hivers toujours plus rigoureux qui se déroulaient dans les cachots. Il en remerciait d'avance son donateur.

Qui pouvait être cette personne, se demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Ses yeux retournèrent encore une fois à la boite qui était désormais vide à l'exception d'une petite enveloppe faite de papier rose très pale et parfumé et qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Son amant.

_Mon amour,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux noël. J'espère que mes cadeaux t'auront faits plaisir. J'en avais pris immensément lors de leur achat. _

_Le collier est mon symbole que je te donne. _

_Le pull est pour le côté plus pratique. Je t'ai vu plus d'une fois frissonner dans tes cachots humides et froids et je ne veux te voir frissonner qu'à cause de moi. Le portes-tu ? A même la peau Severus ? Je t'ai imaginé dedans mon amour, imaginé ton corps délectable se faire caresser par le velouté du cashmere et j'ai enfoui mon visage dedans en imaginant que c'était ta peau. Ta peau qui allait le caresser. _

Severus frissonna et posa une main sur son pull noir avant de la faire glisser lentement le long de son torse. 

_Aimes-tu mon amour ? Severus, j'ai envie de toi._

L'homme gémit. Lui aussi avait envie de lui.

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'écrirais de nouveau dans très peu de temps Severus… peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Je ne pourrais plus rester longtemps sans te dire tout ce que je ressens, sans te dire combien je t'aime et combien tu me manques._

_Severus, mon amour, je suis ton admirateur encore et toujours._

« Harry » gémit l'homme en détachant les premiers boutons de son pantalon. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Le pull le brûlait trop. Doux comme la peau de Harry. Léger et chaud comme son souffle. Malléable et souple comme son corps.

Sa main glissa à l'intérieur de ses sous-vêtements et captura son membre gonflé qu'il commença à caresser comme l'aurait fait Harry.

Harry, son amour.

*********************************

Jamais il n'arriverait à se concentrer sur ces copies.

Il aurait pu les corriger plus tard mais il avait envie que cela soit fait.

« … en mélangeant cette préparation avec la pâte déjà fermentée et en y ajoutant de l'extrait de camomille, cela donne un bon antidote contre les poisons de type… »

'Ne pas penser à Harry, ne pas penser à Harry, ne pas penser…'

« … Certaines variantes sont possibles et facilement réalisables. Des chercheurs ont remarqué qu'avec certaines fibres naturelles, animales ou végétales telles que la laine, le coton ou le cashmere… »

'Cashmere… Harry… mon amour.'

Toc, toc, toc.

Severus se tourna vers la fenêtre de son bureau et découvrit un hibou marron et gris qui attendait, une lettre rose pâle coincée dans son bec.

Le cœur battant, l'homme ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou entra dans la pièce, déposa sa missive et s'envola pour s'en retourner à la volière.

Les mains tremblantes, Severus ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre.

_Mon Severus, Mon amour,_

_Je ne pense plus qu'à toi. Je n'arrive à me concentrer sur rien d'autre que toi. Je nous vois encore allongé dans les bras l'un de l'autre lors de cette fameuse nuit et ne pense plus qu'à recommencer._

_Je suis malade d'amour pour toi et je ne veux -  ne pourrais – jamais en guérir._

_M'aimes-tu en retour comme tu me le disais cette fameuse et délicieuse nuit qui a complètement bouleversée mon existence Severus ? M'aimes-tu réellement ? Es-tu prêt ? Finalement, me veux-tu vraiment ? Es-tu aussi amoureux de moi que je le suis de toi ? Est-ce que ton cœur m'a reconnu comme le mien l'a fait il y a longtemps déj ?_

_Je suis à toi. J'ai envie de toi. Je te veux pour moi. Sans toi, je ne suis rien._

_Severus, je t'aime. _

_Dois-je abdiquer ? Dois-je me présenter à toi ? Je t'aime._

_Je sais que tu voudrais savoir qui je suis, dévoiler mon identité. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas près pour ce que j'avais – ai – à t'offrir, mais maintenant ? Qu'en est-il Severus ?_

_Severus, je suis là. Je suis là. Et si tu veux vraiment me voir, ouvre cette porte._


	11. Mon admirateur adoré

Coucou. Vous avez vu que vous n'avez pas eu longtemps à attendre. Je n'ai pas été sadique ce coup-ci. Ce qui fera qu'il faudra que je me rattrape la prochaine fois.^^ J'ai mis ce chap aujourd'hui parce que je suis en train de terminer certaines fics car j'ai d'autres projets qui n'arrêtent pas de tourner dans ma tête en hurlant de les taper sur ordi.^^ Alors voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous fais de gros bisous.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que mon dos va mieux et du coup, j'arrive à réécrire (vu que j'arrive à m'asseoir maintenant^^). Vous aurez donc le prochain chap de Ce que veulent les hommes théoriquement demain.

**Paradise Nightwish, Andadrielle, Shyrinia et Lululle, Miya Black, Wargate, Marie, Yume No Kami, Aurélia, Kisanth, Khalan, Nahamy, Valérie, Sarah Levana, Tolkiane, Kero, Emilie, Lily Ewans/Potter, Diosa, Clau, Hatori, Dega, Amano ai, Alinemcb54, Eowyn Malefoy, Cookie, Caroline Black, Crackos : **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos messages de soutiens ou vos sorties de fouet.^^ Z'avez vu que j'ai été rapide hein coumême. J'aurais donc droit à tout plein de bisous.^^ Je suis d'une humeur câline en ce moment… vous me direz que ça ne change pas trop de d'habitude.^^ Poutouxes pour vous.

**Onarluca : **Au moins, c'est un chapitre que tu n'auras pas lu en avant première. Le suspens reste donc intact.^^ Poutouxes puce.

**Magnolia : **Lol. Vi c'est vrai, j'ai une part maso mais elle est minime comparée à ma part sado.^^ Mais le pire c'est que je n'arrive pas à me réfréner de faire des cliffhangers, pourtant je me dis 'non, tu vas pas encore le faire'^^ et ben si !^^ Je crois que je suis comme ça. D'ailleurs, je t'ai bien dit que j'avais eu du mal à faire 'Un devoir maudit' en une one-shot. Je me suis forcée comme une malade à ne pas couper aux endroits fatidiques. Le sadisme, c'est naturel chez moi.^^ Mais bon, vous n'avez attendu que deux jours donc j'aurais le droit à des bisous.^^

**Rach33 : **Je crois que je n'ai pas réussi à n'embrouiller que toi, je te rassure. On me l'a souvent dit.^^ J'espère que ce chap te plaira. En tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Bisous.

**Lola Reeds : **Mais c'est que ça rigole plus ici.^^ Le bazooka carrément… bah, en fait je crois que courir vite ne me servira plus à rien.^^ Et en plus, tu as raison, avec mon dos j'aurais pas pu me lever.^^ Bisous.

**Lululle : **Et tu sais que j'y ai pensé à Neville.^^ Mais je ne suis pas aussi sadique pour Nev et Sev coumême.^^ Bisous.

**Arcadiane : **Tu as vu ma Clairette, je n'ai pas mis longtemps. Pas si sadique moi.^^ Je te rassure au fait (façon de parler bien entendu), le fait d'avoir 18 ans ne change rien aux parents. Moi j'en ai 25 et c'est toujours pareil. Grrrrrrrrr. Je crois que tant qu'on a pas un appart en propre, ils nous considèrent toujours plus ou moins comme des gamins. Enfin, ça dépend des parents aussi mais bon. J'espère que tu pourras quand même profiter de ton ordi. Je sais que je suis dépendante du mien donc je te soutiens à fond puce. Je te fais de gros, gros poutouxes.

**Céline s. : **Je te remercie pour ta clémence miss et remarque que tu n'aimes vraiment pas Ron. J'aimerais pas être à sa place.^^ Dis donc, deux vertèbres de travers ! Tu as du souffrir ma pauvre. Je te fais de gros bisous.

**Dumati : **J'ai trop ri en lisant ta review et je le fais encore en la relisant.^^ Bisous.

**Henna-Himitsu : **Tu veux 'sortir les pièges à bip bip' mais bip bip ne se fait jamais prendre et si tu es coyote, je te plains sincèrement.^^ Bisous.

**Koari : **J'espère que tu l'auras ton CAPES. Je croise les doigts pour toi. Bisous.

**Chapitre 11 : Mon admirateur ador**

_'Si tu veux vraiment me voir ouvre cette porte'._

Severus laissa échapper un petit cri en faisant tomber le message par terre. Le cœur battant, il virevolta sur lui-même et couru droit vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il distingua une silhouette masculine dans la pénombre. Lorsque, bientôt, ses yeux s'adaptèrent à l'obscurité du couloir des cachots, Severus pu voir qu'un jeune homme était adossé nonchalamment contre le mûr face à lui. Un sourire séducteur étirait ses lèvres.

Ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes le regardaient avec tendresse, amour et désir.

« Harry… » murmura l'homme. « Harry ! » répéta-t-il en se ruant vers son étudiant et en l'agrippant par le devant de sa robe. Il l'attira à lui et lui captura les lèvres avec une passion avide, désespérée.

Harry répondit promptement à son baiser avec une impatience semblable à celle de son amant et entoura sa nuque de ses bras caressants. 

« Mmm… Oh Harry… Mmm… » gémit son professeur en continuant de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime… » murmura le jeune homme entre deux baisers.

« Harry… Je voulais tellement que ce soit toi ».

Le jeune étudiant sourit, heureux et taquina de ses lèvres celles de l'homme qu'il aimait. Sa langue se glissa dans la douce chaleur de sa bouche et goûta la sienne avec délice.

Les mains de Severus caressaient tout ce qui était Harry et ne pouvaient se rassasier de cette peau odorante, de cette chair tendre, de ce corps si chaud pressé contre le sien.

« Harry » ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de répéter en le dévorant de baisers brûlants. Inconsciemment et toujours en le caressant, il entraînait peu à peu son étudiant dans son bureau et en ferma la porte.

_Son bureau…_ Tout à coup, un souvenir s'imposa à son esprit embrumé et il repoussa Harry sèchement. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit cri frustré.

« Potter ! Vous n'êtes pas assez studieux et appliqu ! » 

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, stupéfait et allait demander à son amour ce qu'il faisait lorsque celui-ci lui prit le menton et lui dit, « Il va falloir que je vous montre tout ce que vous devez savoir ».

Les yeux de jade du jeune homme se mirent à briller d'excitation lorsqu'il comprit ce que son professeur était en train de faire. Severus réalisait le fantasme que son élève avait écrit dans une de ses lettres. Harry pu déceler une lueur taquine dans les yeux noirs de son amant et su qu'il était tout aussi excité que lui.

L'homme poussa son étudiant vers son bureau mais ne le fit pas s'asseoir sur une chaise. Au lieu de cela, il le poussa sur le meuble et le plaqua contre le plan de bois. Il commença à déboutonner sa robe…

_Lentement, tu ôtais un à un mes vêtements et tu laissais tes mains si belles et si talentueuses, glissées sur ma peau nue._

Harry était presque entièrement nu, offert, magnifique, vulnérable, adorable, ador

_Tu effleurais mes lèvres encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je te supplie de les prendre..._

« Je t'en prie Severus, je n'en peux plus. Embrasse-moi mon amour. Touche-moi. Je veux sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, ta langue contre la mienne… Je t'en prie mon amour, je t'en prie… »

_ … et là, tu me dévorais de baisers plus passionnés et vibrants les uns que les autres. Explorant mon corps brûlant, tu laissais mon pantalon tomber à mes pieds. _

« Oh oui Severus… »

« Tu es magnifique Harry… Je t'aime tellement… Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Je t'en prie, prend-moi. Maintenant ! »

_… Et assis sur ton bureau, tu t'enfonçais en moi en gémissant mon nom._

« Harry… »

*********************************

Etendus précairement sur le bureau, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Severus tenait Harry fermement comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître. Harry lui caressait la joue, les yeux humides de larmes de bonheur et d'amour.

« C'était bien cela que tu voulais Harry ? » taquina Severus soudainement tandis que le jeune homme lui répondait en gémissant de plaisir.

« Oui… et non. C'était beaucoup mieux » ajouta-t-il vivement avant que son amant ne se pose des questions angoissantes. 

Harry savait que Severus était fragile et fort à la fois. Il connaissait l'étendu de sa vulnérabilité, bien plus que l'homme ne le pensait et il était prêt à tout pour lui faire oublier son premier amant destructeur. Lui l'aimait réellement et de son amour, il balayerait les mauvais souvenirs pour ne faire place qu'aux bons.

« Je t'aime Severus » murmura Harry en lui embrassant tendrement le front.

L'homme sourit et lui embrassa doucement les lèvres. Ils se regardaient intensément dans les yeux quand Harry vit l'expression de son amant s'assombrir.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? »

« Et Zabini ? » dit Severus tout à coup en sentant une vague de jalousie et de douleur l'envahir.

« Blaise ?… Quoi Blais… Oohh, tu veux parler de mon souvenir. Oh mon chéri, j'aurais tant voulu te dire ce jour-là que ce n'était rien. »

« Que ce n'était rien ? » s'écria Severus en se redressant. « Mais je l'ai vu t'embrasser ! Te toucher »

L'expression de l'homme était des plus meurtrières et Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Son ange était jaloux ! Il sourit.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ? »

« Non mon amour, absolument pas mais… tu es si mignon quand tu es jaloux. »

« Je ne suis pas jal… »

« Oh que si que tu l'es ! » souriait encore Harry puis il enchaîna rapidement pour tout expliquer à son amour, « Un soir, j'ai entendu par inadvertance une discussion entre Malfoy et Blaise où Blaise parlait de quelque chose qui avait un lien avec  Voldemort. J'ai écouté bien entendu et j'ai appris que Blaise était espion pour l'Ordre et que Draco l'avait appris je ne sais comment. Ils étaient en train de se disputer ce jour-là et Malfoy lui a dit qu'il avait refusé d'être mangemort mais que lui ne serait pas espion et qu'il ne le dénoncerait pas… sous certaines conditions. Malfoy lui a fait du chantage. Puis quand Draco est parti ce soir-là, j'ai moi aussi eu une petite conversation avec Blaise et c'est ce jour-là qu'il m'a embrassé. Comme je doutais de lui, l'une des choses qu'il a fait pour me convaincre a été de me plaquer contre le mur et de embrasser. Ensuite, il m'a demandé si à mon avis, un véritable mangemort irait embrassé Harry Potter avec la langue et surtout en aurait l'idée » Harry éclata de rire à ce souvenir, ne voyant pas les yeux de son amant s'assombrir davantage. Il ajouta, « J'ai été tellement étonné que je n'ai rien pu dire. Et ensuite, il s'est avéré que c'était bien vrai. Il m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises en dévoilant des plans de Voldemort qui aurait pu m'être fatal. Il est devenu un excellent ami. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a passé le hibou Grand Duc de Malfoy pour t'envoyer une lettre et brouiller les pistes » dit-il d'un air penaud. « J'avais peur que tu te doutes que c'était moi qui t'écrivais des lettres et je savais que tu n'étais pas prêt. Il fallait que tu t'habitues à l'idée que quelqu'un t'aimait véritablement pour toi et étant Harry _Potter_… »

« Et pour le papier à lettre ? » demanda Severus brusquement.

« Le papier à lettre ? »

« Seamus Finnegan ! »

« Oohh ! Oui, j'avais oublié. Oh oui, l'épisode du sac… Et bien, ce n'était pas prévu du tout surtout que Seamus était très gêné ce jour-là. Il m'avait vu écrire des lettres et m'a demandé à qui j'écrivais et je lui ai répondu à 'mon amoureux' et on a discuté et il m'a révélé qu'il était amoureux de Lavande Brown mais qu'il n'osait pas le lui dire. Je lui ai donc passé mon bloc pour qu'il le fasse par écrit. Il l'a prit sur lui et ce jour-là, lorsque ses affaires étaient éparpillées par terre, c'est Lavande qui a ramassé le bloc alors qu'il lui avait déjà envoyé une première lettre… Elle a deviné. Ils sont ensemble maintenant. »

« Et Draco ? Pourquoi me regardait-il comme cela ? »

« Blaise et moi lui avons fait un coup pour qu'il arrête son chantage. On lui a dit que tu suspectais quelque chose et du coup, il se méfiait de toi mais essayait de ne pas te le faire voir. Il te scrutait pour savoir si tu savais. Il a reçu une bonne leçon… et Ron aussi d'ailleurs ! »

« Weasley ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous ne nous attendions pas à ce qu'un effet de ce coup rapproche Malfoy de Ginny et… ils ont l'air plutôt bien ensemble depuis quelques jours. D'ailleurs, Ginny a l'air de savoir le mener par le bout du nez et ça n'a pas l'air non plus de déplaire à Malfoy… Ron en est malade… »

Severus et lui éclatèrent de rire.

Puis, soudain, Harry remarqua une petite enveloppe rose pale, abandonnée sur le sol. Il sourit et alla la ramasser en la faisant miroiter à son amant. Il s'expliqua, « Il fallait absolument que je te dise par un moyen ou par un autre ce que je ressentais pour toi Severus. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je t'aime trop ».

Severus sourit à son tour et lui tendit les bras. Harry s'y blottit tendrement avec bonheur et regarda la petite lettre, souvenir de leur passé et qui marquait désormais leur avenir.

« C'est grâce à elle que… » Mais le jeune homme ne finit pas. Ce n'était pas sa lettre.

Il s'agissait bien du même papier, du même parfum mais l'écriture sur l'enveloppe était celle de… 

« Severus ? » s'étonna-t-il. Il regarda l'homme qu'il aimait avec un regard interrogateur et eut la surprise de le voir rougir. Harry décacheta alors l'enveloppe.

« Non, attends Harry… » dit celui-ci en posant une main sur la sienne. « C'était juste une lettre pour toi mais… »

« Pour moi ? » s'étonna-t-il de nouveau, en dépliant la lettre plus vivement encore.

« Harry, attends, je ne crois pas que… » protesta Severus.

« Je veux savoir ce que tu m'as écrit Sev ! »

L'homme baissa la tête, légèrement honteux et craintif. Il se sentait tellement stupide. Il avait tellement peur de ce qu'allait penser son amant ! 

Cette lettre, il ne l'avait jamais postée. N'avait jamais osé. Il n'avait pas voulu que Harry sache. Qu'il sache à quel point il était dépendant de lui et maintenant, le jeune homme allait le découvrir.

Oh Merlin !

Harry commença sa lecture et au fur et à mesure de la lettre, ses yeux s'embuèrent et il se blottit plus étroitement contre son amour.

Lorsqu'il eut achevé de la lire, il se tourna vers Severus, bouleversé et incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Tout ce qu'il pu faire, c'est l'embrasser en mettant toutes les émotions et sentiments qu'il éprouvait dans son baiser.

« Je t'aime » dit finalement Harry.

« Je t'aime » répondit Severus, les yeux brillant d'émotions contenues. « Je n'ai jamais aimé comme cela avant toi et je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un d'autre comme je t'aime ».

Ils s'embrassèrent encore puis sortirent du bureau en se précipitant vers les appartements de Severus.

Là-bas, ils s'embrassèrent avec tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, firent l'amour une seconde fois et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enfin heureux. 

*****

_Mon Harry, Mon amour,_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir le bouleversement que tes lettres magnifiques soulèvent en moi. J'en ai tellement besoin. **Tu es** celui dont j'ai besoin. Tu me fais revivre et je peux, à nouveau, sentir mon cœur battre pour quelqu'un alors qu'il ne battait plus pour moi. Toi qui me fais tant de bien, je n'ai su te faire que tant de mal. Me pardonneras-tu mon amour ?_

_Si j'ai été si dur avec toi, pendant toutes ces années, c'est parce que tu me rappelais ton père que je haïssais. Il avait été, pour moi, l'être qui me torturait à l'école comme mon père me maltraitait à la maison. Il était celui qui ne me laissait pas de répit. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais que puis-je te dire à part que je regrette mon comportement passé à ton égard plus que tout ce que j'ai pu faire d'horrible dans ma vie ? _

_Lorsque tu es devenu un homme, je t'ai découvert différent… fascinant. Je pensais de plus en plus à toi et j'essayais de me dire que ton image allait se faner dans ma tête mais elle est restée, elle s'est gravée dans ma mémoire et s'est réfugiée dans mon cœur. Profondément. Un jour où je ne pouvais plus le nier, je me suis enfin avoué que je t'aimais, que je t'aimais comme jamais je n'avais aimé. Je me suis convaincu que tu ne m'appartiendrais jamais et me suis résigné. Quel droit avais-je de t'avoir, de te lier à moi ! Moi homme déchu, sans cœur, sans joie, sans rien à offrir alors que tu avais tout à demander de la vie. Je n'avais aucun droit de t'exiler dans ma prison._

_Peut-être as-tu eu raison de dire que je n'étais pas prêt. Pas prêt à te donner ce que je pensais ne plus pouvoir offrir. Je n'étais plus qu'une âme vide, errante, hantée par son passé, désertée par l'amour._

_Puis, il y a eu ces lettres. Tes lettres. Que j'attendais avec un désespoir avide. Je n'étais déjà plus moi-même. Je n'étais plus qu'attente. Je ne vivais plus que pour elles, que pour toi. Et lorsque la dernière lettre du dernier mot était lue, je n'étais plus que chagrin._

_Je t'aime Harry et j'aimerais entendre ces mots de ta bouche moi aussi._

_'Je t'aime'. Tu es le premier à me l'avoir dit. Ma mère m'aimait, j'en suis persuadé. Mais elle ne les a jamais prononcé… Comment pouvais-je le dire à quelqu'un d'autre ?… même si ce que mes lèvres ignoraient, mon cœur l'avait compris._

_Je t'aime Harry._

_Ton Severus qui n'attend plus qu'un mot de toi pour t'appartenir. _

_Maintenant et à jamais._

*** FIN ***


End file.
